I Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Sequel to Chemicals React & If We Were A Movie.  See my site for details.
1. Trailer

**Trailor for I Can't Take My Eyes Off You! May or may not be the last in the works, I may make another sequel for the next generation. Song for Trailor is "Umbrella" by Rihanna**

narrator, **character,** song lyrics, _actions_

Uh huh, uh huh, gee eah Rihanna  
Uh huh, uh huh, good girl gone bad  
Uh huh, uh huh, take three, action  
Uh huh, uh huh

The gang's all grown up now.

**We're in college now! Buh-bye the past, and hello to the sunny future.  
We'll be the greatest!  
I can't believe we're here now. We've come so far!**

_Elaine is seen unpacking in a dorm.  
A new girl's face is shown smiling.  
A new guy's face is shown smiling._

They no longer are together, but they keep in touch.

**How will we stay in touch completly?  
How about we pass around a notebook and fill it with our life's journey?  
That's a great idea!**

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame  
Comin' down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come, we gone  
We Roc-A-Fellas  
She flies higher than the weather and she flies it better

However, romance is stirring, and it's not privite, it's published nationwide.

_Elaine is walking past a tabliod emblazzed with the words "Elaine & Ryan: A Love Triangle?"_

**How did they find out about everything?  
I don't know! Some of this is false!**

Not just Elaine and Ryan, it's Sharpay and Zeke too.

_Sharpay is looking at a magizine that said "Kitchen Romance?" with her jaw dropped._

**"Kitchen Romance?" That's such a lame title!  
Focus, Sharpay!  
Right, who is submiting these articles?**

The truth will shock and hurt.

You know me, in anticipation for precipitation  
Stacks chips for the rainy day  
Jay, rain man back with little miss Sunshine  
Rihanna, where you at?

_Elaine's roommate is talking on the phone._

**Yeah, Ella's my roommate, and she's in a huge love triangle.**

_Ryan's roommate is talking on his cellphone._

**Yeah, Ryan's dating two girls at the same time. No, wait, three.**

_Elaine is close to tears._

**These are lies, Ella! Don't listen to them!  
I don't know if I can trust you!**

_Sharpay is looking at the tabloid in shock._

**Ryan's messing around with THREE girls?  
That's just wrong!**

You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magizines but you'll always be my star  
Baby 'cause in dark you can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share

But when the truth comes out, will anything be right again?

_Elaine refuses to talk to Ryan.  
Sharpay hangs up on Ryan.  
Gabriella refuses to speak to Troy._

**Why won't she listen?  
Who can we trust?  
There's something wrong here.**

_Sharpay refuses to speak to Zeke._

**Dude, how could you?  
How could I what? What did I do?  
You're playin' with her heart, I thought you loved her!**

_Zeke looks at a tabloid, shocked.  
Elaine is dialing up Kelsi._

**Kelsi, have you seen the news?  
I don't believe them.  
Why?  
Because I know the truth.**

Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Staring Stacey Farber returning as a better than ever Elaine Harrison,

**The truth will set you free.**

_Elaine is studying for a exam._

**Why should I believe you?**

_Elaine is looking at her roommate in shock._

**You did WHAT?**

_Elaine refuses to answer her phone when the caller id says 'Ryan'.  
Elaine is talking on her phone._

**What is the truth?**

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Ashley Tisdale returning as a new Sharpay Evans,

**Ella, have you read the tabloids recently?**

_Sharpay is talking to Gabriella._

**Are you sure that Troy would do that? He's in love with you, ya know.**

_Sharpay is calling someone._

**TROY, you better have a good explaination for this!**

_Sharpay is screaming at Chad, scaring Chad into a corner._

**CHAD, you better tell me why you broke Taylor's heart!**

_Sharpay is talking to Elaine._

**Ryan did WHAT? I'll kick his ass!**

Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Vanessa Anne Hudgens as a up-and-coming Gabriella Montez,

_Gabriella refuses to talk to Troy._

**Why did he take my heart and rip it into shreds if he loves me?**

_Gabriella is screaming at Ryan._

**There better be a good reason why Ella called me a FIVE IN THE MORNING!**

_Gabriella is screaming her head of at Chad, who is cowering in a corner._

**CHAD, there's already two assholes in this house, why make it a third?**

_Gabriella is swimming in a pool in only her underwear._

**A swim always clears my mind. And it's good for your health!**

_Gabriella is pouring over books._

**Wow, this stuff is harder than it looks.**

These fancy things will never come in between  
You're part of my entitny, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has delt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

_Taylor is talking to Gabriella and Sharpay._

**Chad, well, look here. I can't believe he did that.**

_Taylor is screaming into a phone._

**TROY, you better get your butt over here and take your punishment for being an ass!**

_Taylor is yelling into the phone again._

**Ryan! There better be a good reason as to why Ella intrupted my study session!**

_Taylor is talking into the phone with baggy eyes._

**Look, Ella, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired right now.**

_Taylor looks away from her books as she hears something._

**Not again!**

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Hilary Duff as Elaine's evil roommate, Sally Gretchen Winters,

_Sally is looking at Elaine with jealousy._

**What does she have that I don't?**

_Sally is talking to Ryan's roommate._

**What do we do to knock them off their pedalstool?**

_Sally is talking to Ryan before she kisses him unexpectedly._

**That was wonderful, don't you think?**

_Sally is looking at something on her computer._

**The spy cameras never fail!**

_Sally is looking at the tabloid paper with remorse etched all over her face._

**Ella, the truth is...**

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Olysea Rulin as a beautiful Kelsi Neilson,

_Kelsi is upacking in an apartment._

**Jason, you know that this here is our future?**

_Kelsi is talking into the phone._

**Do you know how many times you guys have called?**

_Kelsi is unpacking while talking to Jason._

**Jason, is this yours or mine?**

_Kelsi is studying when the phone rings._

**You know, I actually do have to study for an exam.**

_Kelsi is writing something when Jason comes in with Ryan._

**What now?**

Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Lucas Grabeel as a more clueless than ever Ryan Evans,

_Ryan is talking to Elaine._

**I don't know about you, but I had a wonderful time.**

_Ryan is in shock as Sally kisses him._

**What the HELL was that for?**

_Ryan is talking to Kelsi._

**Sally kissed me, published it in tabloids, and now Ella won't even talk to me!**

_Ryan is being shouted at by Sharpay._

**Sis, I didn't kiss anyone but Ella! Sally kissed me, same for Aurora!**

_Ryan is being drilled by Gabriella._

**I swear, I don't like Sally! I love Ella with all my heart and I could never do that to her!**

You can run into my arms  
It's ok, don't be alarmed, come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on, let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more

Zac Efron as a hunkier Troy Bolton,

_Troy is studying and Taylor mocks him._

**I expected nothing more than for you to mock, Tay.**

_Troy is talking to Gabriella._

**You know, Gabriella, there's something I've been meaning to give you...**

_Troy is talking to Chad in the locker room._

**She's great, it's wonderful having someone like her to love.**

_Troy is sampling some of Zeke's cooking._

**What is this stuff, anyway? It's tasty!**

_Troy is kissing Gabriella._

**That was amazing.**

_Troy is shocked when he looks at what was thrown at him._

Because when the sun shine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Corbin Bleu as a stupider than last time Chad Danforth,

_Chad walks in on Troy and Gabriella, whose clothes were spewed across their floor._

**Am I intrupeting something important?**

_Chad is being dragged by the ear away from Troy and Gabriella's room by Taylor._

**Ow, ow, ow, not the ear, ow!**

_Chad is being yelled at by Sharpay._

**What did I do? I don't remember doing that!**

_Chad is being yelled at by Gabriella._

**I didn't touch a drink at that party, same for Troy! Our drinks must've been spiked!**

_Taylor is shouting at Chad._

**I didn't know that they were going to do 'it' tonight!**

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

Chris Warren Junior as baker Zeke Baylor,

_Zeke is baking something and Troy is sampling it, asking a question._

**Uh, Troy, that was the snails and they were still alive.**

_Zeke is studying until Sharpay comes in and drags him by the ear away from the books._

**Ow, ow, ow, why does every girl insist on the ear, ow, ow!**

_Zeke walks in on Troy and Gabriella after Chad had left._

**Oops, sorry.**

_Sharpay drags him away from there just like Taylor did to Chad._

**Ow, ow, ow, why the ear again? Ow, ow, ow, painful memories, ow!**

_Zeke is talking to Troy._

**What was it like?**

Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella

Matt Underwood as Ryan's roommate, Lucas Alexander Samuels,

_Lucas is talking to Sally._

**This is bad. I think Ella is pretty hot, but with jerk-face in the way, I can't get to her.**

_Lucas is talking to Nicholas._

**Do you think I should do that? It sounds pretty underhanded to me.**

_Lucas is talking to Elaine who looks frightened._

**I heard from a little birdy you aren't a virgin.**

_Lucas is studying innocently when Ryan comes in, looking torked._

**What's wrong, Ryan?**

_Lucas looks guilty as Ryan rattles off the two worse parts of his day._

**Uh, Ryan, those two parts, those were, uh, my fault.**

It's raining, raining  
Ooh baby, it's raining, raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me

And Jason Dolley as the person they thought they'd never see again, Nicholas Czar,

_Nicholas is talking to Lucas._

**Look buddy, the only way to get a girl like the slut Elaine is to rip apart her walls.**

_Nicholas discusses it with Lucas._

**Look, that slut gets frightened if you even mention she's not a virgin.**

_Nicholas is angrily talking to Lucas._

**You idiot! When ya get cold feet, she'll slip through!**

_Nicholas is looking at a disturat Lucas._

**Don't show her you're scared of her friends. She'll think it's vunerbilty, and you want the tough look with her to break her down.**

_Nicholas is muttering._

**If you want something done right with a slut, you've got to do it yourself.**

It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come into me, come into me  
It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come into me, come into me

I Can't Take My Eyes Off You: Arriving Satuday, July 28, 2007 to a screen near you!

**This is the trailor, tell me what you think!**


	2. Nobody's Perfect

**Thanks to Ylene for being my beta reader!**

Chapter One: Nobody's Perfect

Sally was listening to Elaine talk about her law books. Sally snapped back when Elaine said, "Did you know that a type of cancer that people are exposed to in their jobs can cause them to be able to file a lawsuit against their company, even if they don't contract the disease, but a member of their family does instead? It's amazing about that, there's so much that can cause somebody to file a lawsuit." Sally nodded and said, "Wow, do you think those people will need medical costs covered too? I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Yes, so in a way, it kind of goes hand in hand, and that means when I get work, you get work as well. So we'll see a lot of each other when we get out," said Elaine. "Fun, and a quick question. Who is it that Ryan is dating?" "Uh, I'm dating Ryan," said Elaine nervously. Sally's mouth dropped and said, "But you said you guys were just really good friends! You lied to me!" "But, you see, when I told you that, we were still friends, and he wasn't seeing anyone. Truth was, I still had feelings for my ex-boyfriend. When we came here, he recently was out of a relationship with Aurora, a girl we had as a friend. But then we said we give it a try and so now, here we are as boyfriend-girlfriend."

"I guess I can live with that. I just really like him, that's all. And I really wanted to be that girlfriend that you are right now," said Sally, disappointment laced in her voice. Elaine said softly, "I'm sorry." Sally just nodded, she was to busy trying to think of a way to split them up. If only that were possible, since in every tabloid across America it said they would always end up together.

In Houston with Kelsi and Jason, Jason was at home alone because Kelsi had English at that time. Jason was unpacking now their stuff, however the phone rang again, and Jason sighed, since no one was around to pick it up but him. He picked it up and said, "Hello, Nielson-Cross residence, Jason Cross speaking." _Jason? Where's Kelsi?_ "Oh, it's you Sharpay. Figures that none of the basketball team remembers me. Kelsi's in English class right now. What is it?" _Oh, it's just that we were discussing about, you know, how to stay in touch, and we were thinking a Notebook._ "What are we, a chick flick?"

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody get that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

_Sorry, but it's either that or we continue to call you and annoy you at your study time. What do you think?_ "I think it's better than getting annoyed because we're still in the process of unpacking." _I thought Kelsi did that._ "I do some of the work as well! And by the way, this phone's not cordless so I'm doing the kitchen again!" _Oops, sorry about that. Well, where do you live?_ "Uh, 935 Gardenridge Ave., Houston, TX, why?" _So we can send you the notebook, duh!_ "Ok, well, bye!" _Tootles!_

Jason hung up with a sigh, Sharpay just loves to call and interupt them while they are unpacking. Jason went back to Kelsi's room and unpacked her bedsheets, which were Wildcat bedsheets. Jason muttered to himself, "At least she remembers I was on the basketball team with everyone else." He then heard his cell phone ring and he tossed the sheets on the bed, muttering, "What now?"

"Hello, Jason's cell phone, Jason speaking." _Hey dude, sorry I didn't call early._ "Hiya Zeke. Why'd you suddenly remember to call me?" _Uh, because when I meant to call, I had forgotten that Sharpay hadn't paid her part of the electric bill and they shut down the power and my cell phone wasn't charged._ "Sharpay pays for the electric?" _No, we pay our part of the bill so it costs less._

Back at Brown, while Zeke was talking to Jason, Gabriella was talking to Troy about how to do Calculus, since it was only the first day and already he got a "F" in Calculus and Troy said, "Why is it that I always fail in Math?" Gabriella sighed and said, "Well, let's start with the basics. There are _natural numbers_, the _integers_, the _rational numbers_, and the _real numbers_. The natural numbers are defined as the system of positive counting numbers, which are 1, 2, 3, and so on. The integers are positive and negative whole numbers and zero, -3, -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3 and so on from each side. Rational numbers are quotients of integers, such as _p_/ _q_, with _p_, _q_, symbol symbol and _q_ symbol 0, is a rational number. Real numbers are the set of all decimals, terminating and non terminating."

"I'm confused," said Troy. Gabriella sighed. Taylor laughed and said, "Good luck trying to get him to understand Calculus, Gabi!" Troy said, totally deadpan, "I expected nothing more from you than to mock me." "Well, you were right on the mark, than! Oh, wait, you were being factious, weren't you?" Troy said in a confused tone, "Gabriella, what does 'factious' mean?" Gabriella sighed and said, "It's sarcasm." "Oh."

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?

Gabriella said, "Well, we'll try again later, ok Troy?" Troy nodded. When she left, he sighed and said frustratingly, "Why can't I understand this stuff?"

Elaine was at an interview again, since with her being famous and a student at Harvard, the public took great interest in her for going to Law School. _seventeen_ was the magazine who was once again, interviewing her. They took her dark brown tresses and curled them, and placed at temporary red dye on them so that way the could use an old to new look on her. She sat down after the photos, and they started the interview.

"Ella, you've gone through a major hair change. You were once a dazzaling red-head, and now, you have this dark, mystique girl look. Why did you do that?" "Well, I was going to Harvard, and I wanted to change from my high school look to a darker, more mysterious look for like this mask. I didn't really have to do it, I just wanted a major change. It's a really good change I made." "What made you go to Harvard Law School? Was it because you wanted a degree and take hold of your mother's company?"

"Eh, no, that wasn't the reason. The reason for going to Harvard was because I wanted to be a lawyer. There's this whole group of people that you could talk to and they would all describe me the same way: this very headstrong girl who won't give up without a good fight." "There must be a reason why your a headstrong girl. Why is it that you are the way you are today?" "I honestly couldn't tell you that one. I don't think theres a straight up answer, if you know what I mean. It's impossible for me to tell you why."

"Is there anyone your dating now?" "Yes, I got back together with Ryan Evans, and it's been a huge dramatic change for both of us. You know, since it's like we weren't together, and now we're back together again, it's not rocky at all, we have this special relationship. Not a whole lot of people ever know why we won't stay apart for long." "Yes, but what do you mean when you say 'we won't stay apart for long?'" "Oh, we just are kids, and we'll break up over something silly, and then, eventually either Ryan or I, mostly Ryan, will admit that we're wrong."

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

"Ah, little fights? How little exactly are they?" "Oh, just something silly, like why I chose a certain thing, or about the pizza we order, you know, tiny things, but it's never anything major, except the one time we broke up, but that hasn't happened lately." "Is there any advice you would offer to anyone?" "Uh, yeah, just remember that no one's perfect, and even one "F" is nothing to get worked up about. Just try again." "You ripped that off Hannah Montana!" Elaine laughed and said, "That I did. I don't really have one general piece of advice."

Ryan was waiting for Elaine to finish her interview, and when she came out, Ryan said, "How'd it go?" "Pretty good, actually. I have another interview for Cosmo Girl tomorrow," said Elaine. "Wow, you're just taking over the tabloids." "Yes, it's seems like I've became a public interest, and oh, Saturday, I have a press conference with Fox News at 5, ABC News at 4, and NBC news at 6." "Wow, you're one busy girl." Elaine's phone suddenly rang with the ringtone "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ, and Elaine said, "Oh, Sharpay's calling!"

She picked up the phone and instead of hearing Sharpay's voice, she heard Zeke's voice that sounded worried, _Ella, is that you?_ "Yeah. Zeke, why are you using Shar's cell phone?" _I'll tell you why: Find the nearest _Star _magazine and take a good look at the cover._ Elaine walked over to the _Star_ magazine stand and looked at the cover, and it read _Kitchen Romance: Sharpay Evans with a basketball chef?_ Elaine gasped and said, "How did they find out? I never said anything about you guys, and Sharpay's been on the DL."

_I know, which is what made them finding out about us so weird._ Elaine looked at it and said, "Kitchen romance, though? That's a lame title." _Sharpay said the same thing about the title._ "Weird, look, I'll call you back if I get anymore information on who got this story." _OK, Ttyl._ "Tootles," said Elaine. She snapped her phone shut, not noticing the paparazzi behind her that was snapping away.

Ryan said, "We should get going, the paparazzi could be here." "Right, let's get back to Harvard!"

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Lucas was talking to Sally about the dilemma he was having with Elaine and Ryan. "I can't believe they're back together!" Sally sighed and said, "What's not to get? She got back together with a jerk!" "Yeah, jerk-face is in the way of her!" "Wait, we'll make it out like a phoney love triangle! I'll make it seem like he's playing with her!" "How? He's devoted to her!" She gave a flustered sigh and walked off. Lucas heard rustling, and jumped, forgetting that they were near bushes.

"I hope that's just a cat," said Lucas, scared. The next thing he knew, this guy was coming out of the bushes and he said, "Hi, I'm Nicholas. So, I hear you want to break up Elaine and Ryan." "Y-y-yeah." "Well, here's a tip for ya: mention to her she's not a virgin. She doesn't like that, the little slut." "But, she said in interviews she was a complete virgin, even though she admitted she w-w-was ra-ra-raped." Lucas was stuttering now. "Because, she thinks that if she denies it ever happened, it would just disappear."

Lucas nodded and said, "What do I do?"

Back at Brown was where Sharpay was asking about how they found out about their romance. On the other side of her wall, she heard a moan and a thump and she said, "I don't wanna know what's going on in that room." "But it's Gabriella's room, what if it's a rapist?" "Relax, it's probably just Troy and Gabriella getting down."

How correct she was, in Gabriella's room, Gabriella was only in a bra and panties and Troy's clothes had long been off him. They didn't notice the thud they made up against the wall that Troy pushed Gabriella up against. Gabriella moaned as Troy moved and started to take her bra off, not removing his lips from hers. They were literally glued together, oh, well, they might as well have been. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart when they needed air, and Gabriella's hair had already started getting messed up.

They moved to the bed and Troy gently laid her down, and he said huskily, "What about a condom?" Gabriella nodded and pointed to her bedside drawer, and he opened it. He grabbed the box and pulled one on. Gabriella had pulled her underwear off, and they were getting ready to start when Chad burst in, his eyes widening at the scene and he asked timidly, "Am I interrupting something?" Taylor stormed over to him and said, "I told you, you idiot!" She grabbed his ear and dragged him off, with him moaning with, "Ow, ow, ow, not the ear, ow, ow, ow!" Gabriella said seductively, "Well, now that he's gone, where were we?"

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect

Troy smiled, and said, "About the time I get ready to make love to you." They barely started when Zeke came in, and his eye's widened and said just as timidly, "Oops." Sharpay followed and said, "I told you so!" Zeke gulped as she grabbed his ear and dragged him off as well, him saying, "Ow, ow, ow, why does every girl insist on the ear? Ow, ow, ow!" Gabriella sighed and said, "Hold on a second." She got up and went to her door and locked it, and said, "That way no one else can..." she trailed off as her cell phone rang. "Grrrrrrrr," screamed Gabriella as she answered the phone screaming, "WHAT?"

_Uh, bad timing, huh?_ It was Elaine's soothing voice, she seemed to sound a little different though. _I had the same problem, Chad called while Ryan and I were making out._ Gabriella laughed as she heard Ryan shout, "HEY!" in the background. "Yeah, bad timing, Troy and I, where, um, getting down, if ya catch my drift." _Oh, ok, and if ya need me to kick Chad or Zeke's ass for walking in on you, then I'll do it in a heartbeat!_ "Yeah, go on and kick Chad's ass, he was the first one to interrupt us, then kick Zeke's ass for annoying us." _Done! I'll be there in 15 seconds! Tootles!_ "Ella alert in 15 seconds," Gabriella screamed to everyone.

"One, two, three, four, five," counted Sharpay as she cleaned everything up and her fashion designs, counting still, "six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen." Elaine walked in on fifteen, and said, "Hey, guess who's here to kick some ass!" "Don't you have studying to do?," chorused Zeke and Chad together, and on cue, Ryan walked in, carrying their bags, and she said, "Yup!" Ryan said exhaustedly, "Next time... you carry... the bags." He fainted on the couch. Elaine looked at him and shrugged.

"Chad, you're first!" She sounded cheerful, and Chad was hurrying to find Taylor to save him, but when he tried to get in his room, he saw Taylor locked the door. He gulped as Elaine rounded on him. Sharpay and Taylor were cheering her on, saying, "KILL HIM, KILL HIM!," repeatedly. Chad was down on his knees begging for mercy in only two seconds. Troy snorted as he came out of Gabriella's room in a towel and said, "Very manly, Chad." Chad said, "My eyes! They burn!" Troy said, "Man up."

While Elaine and Sharpay where laughing at Chad's idiocy, Gabriella was sneaking to the bathroom the Troy had just walked in, and suddenly, Ryan got up and said, "Freeze, missy! Just WHERE do you think you're going?" "To get discount electronics," said Gabriella sarcastically, and Ryan said, "Oh. That's ok then." Zeke slapped his forehead and said, "Has he always been this dumb?" Elaine said, "No, he used to be smarter."

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
You know I do

[spoken:  
Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody looked at her, and suddenly, Elaine's cell phone rang out with "Public Affair" and everybody jumped, especially Chad. "Relax, y'all, it's just my cell," she said as she answered it with a chipper, "Hiya, Kels!" _Uh, I'm Jason._ "Oh, hiya Jase. Why do ya have Kels's cell?" _How did you know it was Kelsi's? And why are you talking in a southern accent?_ "I dunno, same reason as to why you forgot that I assigned the ringtone "Public Affair" to Kelsi's cell phone number!" _Oh, why'd you choose public affair?_

"Maybe because it's to show you have no brains!" _Huh? I just called to let you know about..._ "About how ya still got no brains and ain't findin' them soon?" Gabriella laughed, and Taylor snorted, and said, "That sounds more like Chad." _Huh? Why did I hear Taylor? Where are you? _"I'm at Brown with the rest of the gang, why?" _Don't you have lawyer stuff to learn?_ "First of all, it's paralegal stuff, not lawyer stuff. And secondly, yes, I do, I brought it with me. I can email it to my teachers, I mentioned that I have several press conferences as well as school, so I have off-time when I need it."

_When did you get there? And how did you get there?_ "About fifteen minutes ago and in fifteen seconds." _WHAT? How did you get there in 15?_ "I'll show you in 10." She got out of there and went out onto a jet plane, and said, "Cross-Nielson residence, s'il vous plait!" The driver nodded, and she said, "Be there in nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, hi Jason!" "But... you... and... Brown... how did... I'm confused!" "I'll be back at Brown in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, hi everyone!"

"Hi, Ella," chorused everyone at Brown. Elaine heard Jason on the other end of the phone faint. "Hello? Hello? Huh, he hung up," she said, hanging up on him. She then said, "Now Chad, get ready for a world of hurt!" She was about ready to pounce when they heard something from the bathroom.

In there Troy and Gabriella were having S-E-X in the shower. Gabriella moaned out, "At least we're not getting bothered this way." Troy only grunted, and they heard Sharpay banging on the door, asking, "When will you be done? I have to get ready for my next class!" Gabriella said, "Check back in an hour!" Sharpay sounded confused as she said, "Why an hour? You know what, I don't think I wanna know." They heard her leave and Chad asking, "What's Gabriella doing in there?" Sharpay replied, "I don't know, and I don't want to."

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody has those days

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody knows what, what I'm takin' 'bout  
Everybody has those days

Troy smirked, and said, "Let's get back to where we were, shall we?" On the other side of the door, Elaine had already done Chad and moved onto Zeke. She had taken his creme brulee and smashed it into his face. Zeke looked shocked, and Elaine said, "Well, I'm done. Anything else I need to know?" Sharpay handed her a notebook and said, "We decided Harvard was the best place to start the notebook's journey."

"What are we, a soap opera or real life?" "I don't know," said Sharpay, "but it would be cool if we were on TV! Or maybe the big screen!" Elaine rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I have to get going now. See ya!" "Later, Ella," said everyone except Troy and Gabriella, who were still in the bathroom.

They arrived at Harvard in 15 seconds, and Elaine was at her class in 3 seconds, which meant she was on time. Elaine smiled at her teacher and sat down, ready for class. She handed in her homework on time, and got a great grade so far. She smiled and wrote in the College Notebook of Memories, _Hey everyone! It's Ella, just so you know. I'm doing great in Harvard Law, I already am passing all my courses. My roommate's name is Sally G. Winters, and she seems a little like Sharpay before she was all nice. I'm doing just well, and avoided the freshman 15, so I weigh at great weight still._

_The press conference for three channels is set for tomorrow, and I'm seriously nervous. But you guys know I'll get it right in the end, 'cause that's just who I am. Oh, and did you know that when you die of intestacy, you had died without a valid will? A valid will is a written document which will entrust certain objects to beneficiaries, legatees, divisees, including portions or percentages of estate, specific gifts, creations of trust for management and future distribution of all or a portion of the estate._

_A will also names the executor (and possibly substitute executors) to manage the estate, states the authority and obligations of the executor, sometimes gives funeral and/or burial instructions, nominates guardians of minors and spells out other terms. To be valid, it must be signed by the person who made it (testator), dated (an incorrect date will not invalidate the will), and signed by two witnesses, except in Vermont, which requires three witnesses. There's also a holographic will, but we haven't covered those yet._

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way

_Oh, well, I guess homework tonight is to write a summary of what I just wrote, so I'll catch you later! -Ella_. Ella got up when class was dismissed, and she went to give Ryan the notebook.

Ryan was in English class when he had the notebook, so he turned past Elaine's pages she wrote in, and wrote, _Hiya, everyone! I'm in English class for my core classes, I guess Ella is taking her core classes and her first law class. (Hi!) Oh, and that was Ella, she also in this class. (Yup! Ryan, are you writing anything bad about me?) No! Shouldn't you be taking notes? (Shouldn't you also be taking notes?) Touche. Ok, what we're working on now is a detailed analysis of some book. (Huckleberry Finn, the original version.) Oh, well, did you read the book? (Uh, I skimmed.) What's it about? (A boy who goes on adventures?) Wow, she's right._

_(I am? I mean, duh! Of course I am!) You didn't read the book, did you? (You caught me!) Ha! I knew it! Ella didn't read it! (I read it in Freshman Lit.) We had Freshman Lit? (Yeah, it was one of our core classes for Freshman year, remember?) Oh yeah, that's the class I took in summer school! (Why?) I never showed up for the class. Anyway, we have to get going, otherwise the teacher will think we're passing notes. (Yeah, bye everyone!) Bye!-Ryan (Ella's side note)_. Ryan looked at Elaine and whispered, "Did you have to write along with me?" She nodded and said, "Shh!"

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)  
No, no  
Nobody's perfect!


	3. To Know Your Name

Chapter Two: To Know Your Name

**E**laine had finished her English class with Ryan, but she wasn't paying attention to where Ryan was, and ran right into his roommate, Lucas. "Uh, hiya, Lucas. So, you're Ryan's roommate, right," she said, feeling a bad vibe from him. She wasn't sure what it was about him that he didn't like one bit. Lucas didn't know what he was doing, but soon he heard himself saying jealouslsy, "I heard from a birdy that you aren't a virgin." Elaine just stood there in shock, and said in fast French, not noticing her sudden change in language, "Uh, excuse-_moi_? C'est ne vrai pas! Je _suis_ une viege." Lucas looked at her, wondering what she just said. "Uh, I don't speak French," said Lucas, confused. Elaine looked angrier, and said, once again in French, "Tu es bete! Je parle anglias, ca n'est pas francias!" She stormed off, and Ryan finally arrived and said, "Golly, what'd you say to piss her off like that?"

Lucas said, "I don't know, I told her something I heard, and she started speaking French, and when I told her I don't speak French, she said something about English and French, the only two words in French I know, and stormed off." Ryan sighed and said, "Sometimes she speaks French when she really angry. You must have ticked her off, or made her super shocked, since she only will notice that she's saying English, and dismiss the fact she speaking French. That's why I studied French so I could understand why she was so ticked." Lucas nodded, and he wondered what she had said to him, but he had a feeling if he told Ryan exactly what she said, he would ask him why she gave that reply to him.

**S**ally had set up a spy camera near where she was going to ambush Ryan Evans, and she was waiting for him right now. Sure enough, Ryan came, and Sally said, "Oh, hi Ryan. You know," she started seductively, "you are as cute as Ella said you were." Ryan looked confused, and said, "Uh, thanks, now, uh, bye-bye." Sally said, "Wait! I had a question on, uh, the science homework!" "Do we have the same science class?," he asked, confused. He didn't know Sally was in his science class, he thought it was his CPR classes, which was needed for medical passing.

"Oh, I meant, on how it was we did that CPR thingy. You know, uh, mouth-to-mouth," she said, coming up with an excuse to start a kiss. Ryan said, "Uh, if Ella was here, I could show you, but she's not here, and it would look like I was cheating if I did mouth-to-mouth to a girl I'm not dating." Sally was wondering if he would ever cheat on his precious Ella, and she said, "Oh, well, too bad. I just really was wondering, because it would be awful for me not to pass the class." Ryan sighed and said, "I'm not sure if you really need help on that. The teacher said you were quite ahead of the class, since you where now on rescue breathing for an infant." "How is that more difficult than saving an adult life?," said Sally, confused.

"Because, with infants you have to be more delicate or else their ribs will break from force. Children around age five would be the only ones who could do the best rescue for an infant," said Ryan. Sally was certain it was now or never, so she just pounced on Ryan, and gave him a kiss that was certain to have been caught by the spy camera. Ryan pushed her off after three to five seconds, and asked, "What the hell was that for? I told you I love Ella, and I would never cheat on her! I'm not that kind of guy!" Sally said, "Sure, by the way, great kiss. Wasn't that wonderful?" Ryan said to himself, "I got a bad feeling about this."

_**I know your name, but I won't tell  
We must keep this secret well  
Privacy's hard to find  
Eyes are watching all the time**_

**S**ally had finished with that, and then wondered what to do with the photo that was very incriminating. She felt a little remorse for what she did, but not enough to not send to _POPStar_ magazine with a detailed 'truth' of how Ryan was cheating on Elaine. She wrote, _My bff, Ella, may not know it, since he finally told me that Ella is not really having an open relationship with her. My name is Sally Winters, and Ryan Evans is cheating on Elaine Harrington, daughter of Harrington Homes CEO, Misty Harrington, married to King George Piper in 1992, divorced 2004. Ryan kissed me earlier today, as shown in this photo, but I knew how it was wrong of him to kiss me whilst he was dating my roomie, Ella._

She pressed send, and felt instant satisfaction, then remorse of what she did to her best friend. Was Ryan really worth all the trouble, was it worth hurting her best friend? Was it really worth everything? Sally then managed to convince herself that she did right, she was only protecting her from the future pain of Ryan breaking up with her, right? No, she just wanted Elaine to break up with Ryan, but she figured if she was lucky, she wouldn't find out! God, she needs something for a better paparazzi thing, otherwise that would be the photo the run, and she can't let that happen!

Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything by the next day, and on the front cover of _Star_ magazine was the first run of Sally kissing Ryan, and Sally looked at it, horrified at what she did. Then Sally saw Elaine walking over to the magazine rack, curious about what was in the magazine that often ran articles about her, often untrue, and Sally looked at the magazines and said the the owner, "I'll take ALL your _Star_ magazines!" She slapped down hard, cold cash, and the owner's eyes widen and handed her everything he had here.

The owner noticed Elaine walking over and said, "Sorry, Miss Harrington, but this young lady paid hard, cold cash for all the _Star_ magazines." Elaine's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Elaine asked in a slightly questioning tone, "Um, I must have misheard you. Did you say _all_ of the _Star_ periodicals?"

The owner nodded and said, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Harrington." Elaine said questioningly, "Sally, why do you what must be at least two hundred and sixty copies of _Star_?"

Sally thought quickly on her feet and said, "Oh, you know, just a few for collecting, in case some get ruined. You know how they say that sometimes these things can go for lots of money in the future because everyone's so interested in what happened in the past." Elaine's eyebrows raised even higher, if that was even possible, and said, "I'll buy that, for now..." She walked off.

_**Everybody wants to know our love  
Everybody talks about our love  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

_**Everybody needs to critize  
But not of them are even in our lives  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

**S**harpay had tossed the new _Star_ magazine in the cart without looking at the cover, she knew that would have something to do with Elaine, but if she looked at the cover, she would of seen what looked bad for Ryan. Zeke picked it up and quizzed Sharpay, "Uh, Shar, your brother _is_ dating our little sis, Ella, right? Because if he still is, then, uh, he's cheating on her." He didn't know how she would react when she realizes it, but she didn't buy it then, Sharpay merely laughed and said, "Ry? Cheat on Ella? You know Ella would tear him bit by bit if he does."

Zeke gave an awkard laugh and said, "Yeah. Just to be sure, should we call him?" Sharpay glared at him, and said, "No way! We'll wait for him to call us!" Zeke simply nodded and said, "Ok..." They walked up to the checkout counter where Gabriella was looking at the _Star_'s article about Elaine with a slightly shocked look on her face and said to Troy, "Listen to this. '_A certain Miss Elaine Harrington needs a new BF! A inside source tells us about how a love triangle was formed with Elaine's roomie, Sally Winters with her BF, who is brother of her other BFF, Sharpay Evans!_' I can't believe Ryan would be that stupid!"

Taylor looked at it in shock and said, "Yeah! And look at this..." She looked paled, and it read, '_Oo, spicy! Who'd have guess that this would happen between the world's cutest couple, Troyella? Ooo, talk about being in L-O-V-E! It's rumored that Troy was in fact a virgin before THIS photo was taken, same for Gabriella! Ooo, way too sexy!!!!_' Troy looked at it shocked and looked at Chad and said, teeth clenched, "You're dead, Danforth!" Chad said, "It wasn't..." His voice faltered as he read the next article.

Troy looked angry, and he said, "Zeke, later, I want a word with you in the locker room." Zeke looked even more confused at that, and asked, "Why?" Chad looked at him just as angrily and said, "You better hope that Sharpay doesn't see this." Zeke said, totally dimwitted, "What I do?" They just snarled, "You'll find out!" Of course, Gabriella's cellphone went off with "You Are The Music In Me", and she quickly picked up, asking, "Hello?"

_"Hi!"_ The voice from the other end sounded perky and like she just woke up. "Hi Kelsi," said Gabriella excitedly, "did you get the latest _Star_ magazine?" _"Yeppers! I don't believe Ryan would cheat on Ella, though. Remember last time? They both couldn't stand it! And also, why would he go with her BFF?"_ "Who knows what Ryan would do anymore?"

"_True, but think, why would he go around her back twice? He hated it the first time, because he was blackmailed. Besides, I don't believe them anymore._" Gabriella was getting confused and asked, "Why? You know that most of the stuff they say comes directly from Ella. And this came directly from one of the persons in the love triangle, right?" "_Wrong. The reason why I don't believe in the tabloids anymore is because I know the truth. Keeping a relation a secret whilst you are in the spotlight is like seeing Chad going to Princeton. Ain't gonna happen._" "You saying that Chad's dumb?" "_Yeppers, again!_"

_**Can't get out, can't get through  
Need to be alone with you  
Must escape or are we allowed  
No part of privacy**_

Gabriella laughed again and asked, "But if this is false, then who do we trust?" "_Uh, that'd be no one!_" She heard Kelsi's laughter on the other side, and Kelsi continued, "_But seriously, trust no one with any information. They twist everything just for a story that's good._" "K, Kels, I'll TTYL 'cause I have to go right now." _"K, buh-bye!"_ Kelsi hung up and Gabriella said, "It looks like they were lying about Ryan. But we should double check, just in case she missed something." Sharpay said, "Or we could just wait until Ella wakes us all up at 5 in the morning."

"Why would we do that?" That was Taylor who asked the question, and Gabriella said, "So that way we have a reason to kick his ass."

**E**laine still hadn't read the tabloids yet, and Sally wasn't planning on letting her for a while. Hopefully she wouldn't find out about it until much, much later, and then hopefully, she can pass it off as he was innocent, well, he was, but play the innocent card on him. She didn't know she could get it without buying it from a tabloid stand, and that was terrible for Ryan.

Elaine said, "Sally, when where you going to tell me that Ryan was cheating on me?" She had tear in her eyes, and she sounded terrible, like she had been crying, and she looked at her song. It wasn't her, it said, "So Over Love (a/n: want the sheet music to it? I can scan it! I wrote it!)" and instantly, Sally felt worse about what she did. It made it seem like she was the worst best friend ever. Sally said, "Uh, well, the thing is, I didn't want you to get hurt, it was just so mean, I thought, maybe if it was let onto gently, maybe it might not hut as much."

Sally sensed that Elaine wasn't going to take this well, and she was right, Elaine burst into tears. "When is it ever the right time to let your friend know that the boyfriend that she gave two chances already is cheating on her with you? When? It's not fair! I trusted him not once, but three times! This is the third strike, and I'm over love again," she said, sobbing.

Sally looked at Elaine, and said, "Why don't you call your friends? They might make you feel better, shouldn't they?" Elaine sniffed and said in a scratchy voice that made it obvious she wasn't faking her tears, "Ok, I'll call Gabriella first." Elaine completely forgot the time difference and she call Gabriella at 5 in the morning without notice, and she said, "Hey Gabi." "_Ella? You do know it's five in the morning over here right_," came the mumbling voice of Gabriella with Troy's voice muffled in the background saying in one breath, "Wazgoinon?"

_**Everybody wants to know our love  
Everybody talks about our love  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

_**Everybody needs to critize  
But none of them are even in our lives  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

Elaine sighed and said, "It's about Ryan, and sorry, forgot about the time diff from Harvard to Brown." "_Ella's callin', Troy. Go back to sleep. Ryan? I'll deal with him in two hours, k?_" "Alright, I'm sorry about calling you at five in the morning again," said Elaine apologetically.

She hung up and heard her cell phone go off with "I Can't Take My Eyes Off You", and she pressed ignore, she didn't want to talk to Ryan right now. Over where Ryan was, he was confused as to why she wouldn't pick up her phone. He hung up sadly and said to Lucas, "I can't believe it. This is the first time she's ever ignored one of my phone calls. She loves it when I call, she never ignores one when we're dating, and if we've broken up, she'll pick up hopefully for a getting-back-together again, our favorite thing to do."

Lucas was looking uncomfortable, and he said, "Maybe you should call someone you could trust with important information like that. Maybe your friends at U of H?" Ryan nodded slowly, unaware of his roommate's suggestion, or even his uneasiness in this situation. Ryan took out his cell phone, and dialed Jason and Kelsi's place at Houston, and the person who answered was Kelsi. "_Hey Ry!,_" came Kelsi's cheerful tone, and Ryan was taken aback by her cheerful tone. Ryan said to Kelsi, "Elaine won't talk to me and I don't know why."

Kelsi made this awkward coughing sound and said, "_Yeah, uh, that's kind of because a fake rumor spread about how your dating three girls at the same time. I must also warn you that Sharpay is mad becuase she thinks ya messing around with three girls at once. Is it true?_" Ryan suddenly had comprehension drawn on him, and said, "Sally kissed me, published it with a fake article about how I'm cheating on Ella, and the third one is photo shopped! I would never cheat on Ella, I was thinking of asking her to marry me on her eighteenth birthday."

"_Awwww, how sweet! You're going to propose to Ella on her birthday, that's so romantic!_" "Yeah, I kind of stole the idea from Troy, who was going to propose to Gabriella on her twentieth birthday! It's so sweet, and I just wanted to see what Ella would think of it if I did the same thing for her, since she always thought Troy was super romantic." "_Who doesn't? Besides guys, that is._" "Uh, I don't know, maybe lesbians?" Kelsi made another awkward coughing sound and her phone made crackling noises, and she said, crackling up, "_Oh, I'm so sorry Ryan, I'm breaking up..._" A click was heard, and she was no longer there.

_**Can't the boys with the zooms give a girl just a second?  
See the man that I love needs a little sweet attention  
I don't wanna seem harsh but this girl's under pressure  
I can't go through losing you again**_

_**I need to breath just one breath  
Walls are closing in so fast  
Privacy's hard to find  
Eyes are watching all the time**_

**I**n the locker room, Troy was discussing with Zeke about the tabloid rumor. "Zeke, it says here that you're seeing behind her back some cheerleader off the squad," said Troy, looking furious. Zeke said, confused, "What? Who made up this shit? I'm only dating Sharpay, one chick." Chad said, "Psh, and I'm the Queen of England. You're playin' with her heart, and that ain't cool dude! She might be an ice princess, but that doesn't mean she ain't human! It's inhumane to play with a girl's heart, and it also shows ya stupid."

Zeke look completely confused now, and said, "But I ain't playin' wit anyone's heart! I love Sharpay, and how can you call Sharpay an Ice Princess, after all, she did help you through that sticky spot with Taylor! And Troy, she helped you when you didn't know what to get Gabriella for her eighteenth birthday. Which, by the way, how was she in bed, anyway?" Troy blushed now, and said quietly, "Stop talking about that stupid article." He hated it when people talked about their sex life, love life, fine, but sex life was something he preferred to stay private.

Chad said idiotically, "I don't think they were limited to just the bed, I think they also got some action in the tub." Zeke and the rest of the team looked at their captain in shock and Troy said through clenched teeth, "Chad, you seriously need to learn when to _shut the fuck up_! I told you my sex life is to remain where it should, in between me and my girlfriend!" Chad said, "But just last year..." "Last year was when we knew everyone, and I didn't have anything to share then!" Chad then said, "Well, when did you say that you were proposing?"

"I said I was going to propose to Gabriella on her 20th birthday! Now shut the hell up Chad, you can be such a MORON," shouted Troy. If he had known about the paparazzi, who only hear only, "Propose, Ella, 20, Day, Chad, Moron," and they thought they had a story off of the very little words they heard. If they stayed around a little while, they would have heard Chad stupidly ask, "Gabi? 20th? What day is her 20th birthday?"

Troy shook his head and said, "I'm thinking it's before Ella's, since Ella is the youngest of us, and sadly, Gabriella got the nickname Baby G, instead of Ella getting the nickname Baby E, since she's the youngest of us." Chad said, "Now that you mention that, I was supposed to be at the recording studio a half hour ago! Thanks for the reminder, Troy!" Troy shook his head and said, "Chad is such an idiot."

**T**he next day, and article was ran on Troy about how he was cheating on Gabriella with a girl named 'Ella', like idiots, because Gabriella was the Ella that was being discussed. Troy looked at the article and said, "What? I said I was proposing to Gabriella on her 20th birthday, not proposing to this Ella chick on the 20th day of something, but I did say that Chad was a moron." Gabriella, back at the apartment, was bawling over how Troy 'doesn't love her' since he said he proposing to some Ella chick on the 20th day of this month. She was also mad at Troy.

_**Everybody wants to know our love  
Everybody talks about our love  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

_**Everybody needs to critize  
But none of them are even in our lives  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

When Troy came into the apartment to try and sort everything out, the first thing that happened was Troy was cornered by Sharpay and Taylor, shrieking at him at the same time, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Troy said, "Listen, what I said was the I was going to ask _Gabriella_ to marry me on her 20th birthday, but it was kind of ruined by the paparazzi, so I have to tell her what my perfect 20th birthday present was and why I was so distant." Taylor said, "Well, you're too late! She hates you already, and there's nothing we could do to let her know that you love her still!"

"What? Nothing at all?" "Nada," repeated Sharpay. Troy said, "Great, and let me guess, she's going to call Ella, right? You know that Gabriella has "Ella" in it, right? That's what I said, Gabriella, the paparazzi didn't stay around long enough to hear everything, and I did say that Chad was a moron." Taylor nodded and said, "Sadly, I agree with that motion."

Gabriella had dialed up Elaine, forgetting that where she was, it was 4 am, her worst time to wake her up. Elaine voice sounded horrible over the phone, with her going, "_Ugh, you know it's 4 am, right? I hate waking up before 5._" Gabriella said, in a remorseful voice, "Sorry. I forgot, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Elaine sounded to wake up a little, since how she had placed it on speaker phone, which she only does when she getting dressed.

"_What is it, then? How big? Relationship big? School big?_" Gabriella took a big breath and said, "It's relationship big." Gabriella heard Elaine say, "_Hold on, let me take this conversation somewhere else._" She heard a door open, and Elaine telling her roommate she'll be out for a while.

**E**laine had walked to a place she found that was a very quiet place and said, "How big of a relationship problem? What did Troy do?" She heard Gabriella say, _Well, he said something about proposing to someone._ Elaine knew what the paparazzi wrote about them, and she had squeezed the truth from Troy earlier, knowing Gabriella would be hurt by that.

"Well Gabriella, it's you Troy was talking about proposing to. You have the name "Ella" in your name, so he said that he was talking about proposing to you on your 20th birthday, as a birthday gift. But now it's not a secret anymore, and also, he had gotten the most lovely pink diamond ring for you! I mean, a pink diamond, those diamonds are rare! And also, he wanted to get married on your 21st birthday, isn't that romantic?" Elaine sounded excited about the prospect of Troy being so romantic to Gabriella. She heard Gabriella squeal.

_You mean he's going to propose to me? On my birthday? Oh emme gee, he is SO romantic!_, said Gabriella, in a very excited tone as well. Elaine laughed and said, "If you want, we can go shopping for bridal gowns and bridesmaid dresses, oh, who is going to be your maid of honor? Sharpay? Taylor? Me? Or will it be Kelsi?" Gabriella said, in a confused way, _I don't know who I'll pick for my maid of honor. I don't want anyone to get mad because it wasn't them._ Elaine knew she was right, if she wasn't picked, she'd have gotten mad, but she really wouldn't be all that upset.

"It's OK Gabriella, I don't really care if I'm maid of honor, and I really think that should be Kelsi, since how she was the most loyal and the one who got you and Troy together. I know I helped you guys along the way, but I don't really think I should be Maid of Honor, since how I was really leaning towards making Ashley my Maid of Honor," said Elaine, showing her she could compromise, and keep her friendships intact. _But why her? Is it because you've known her forever and been friends with her the longest, or because you don't want anyone in the group to get mad because it wasn't them?_ "A little of both," said Elaine honestly.

_**Everybody wants to know our love  
Everybody talks about our love  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

_**Everybody needs to critize  
But none of them are even in our lives  
Everybody wants to know your name  
To know your name**_

**B**ack at U of H, Kelsi had gotten the Notebook, as it turns out, it was Elaine and Ryan, then Kelsi and Jason, then finally Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Gabriella, and then it bounced back. Kelsi said to Jason happily, "It's here! The Notebook is here!" Kelsi showed Jason the cover, which was embellished in Red, Gold, and White, the cover was white, and Red and Gold letters read: The Rest of the Wildcats' Lives: The Journey Begins Here In College, and Kelsi said, "I'll write in it first, ok?" Jason nodded, and Kelsi went to write in it. She passed three pages filled with Elaine and Ryan's handwriting, the first one was Elaine, the second contained both Elaine and Ryan's, and the third just Elaine's.

_Hey y'all! It's me, Kelsi. If you wish to know Ella, Ryan didn't cheat on you, Sally kissed him. She told me she was feeling stupid for even trying to split up such a perfect couple. Gabriella, Troy was talking about proposing to you on your 20th birthday, just so you know, and Zeke didn't cheat on Sharpay, that photo was photo shopped. That's all of the truth I know, and also, Chad didn't do anything, that's all I know. Don't trust what they say about you guys' relationship, but thank goodness no one's gotten on Jason's or my case so far._

_Next off, here at U of H, I'm doing great in this program for composing music. They're talking about transferring me to a college specifically aimed for young composers such as myself. I turned it down though, I don't think I could go through moving again, it was hard enough to unpack everything with everyone calling me all the time._

_Anyway, everybody just critizes your relationship because they're just jealous they don't have someone as special as you guys do, but I would watch out, Ella. They said on the news that Nicholas has escaped from Albequerque prison and is seeking revenge. I wouldn't walk around by myself if I was you, Ella._

_And finally, Jason and I are having a great time here. English classes are going great for Jason and I, Jason is excelling in math with my tutoring as well. It's also great that he finally knows how to correctly use the word 'Neanderthals', since he didn't know what it meant until know._

_I love college life so far, and it's taking me far now, and everyone, take care. This is supposed to be the biggest time of our lives, being here and having a life to live, so go out there and show them our fun adventurous selves! After all, we're only 18 right now and we're just learning how to live it up now, and also, please stay away from the parties. It'll wreck your grades._

_I think that's all I have for, oh, wait, I forgot to mention that I'm turning 19 tomorrow, so I can't wait for tomorrow now, and I'm wondering what Jason got me. And Troy, how much more planning for your proposal to Gabriella until you finally do it? I mean, she just turned 19, she's turning 20 in around two weeks, I believe. I hope you know what your doing, Troy! Love you guys! Love, Kelsi._

_**Everybody wants to know  
Everybody wants to know  
Everybody wants to know**_


	4. We Ride

Chapter Three: We Ride

**E**laine was still angry at Ryan and it only made matters worse when he tried to call her. The moment she looked at the phone she thought, Ugh! The nerve of that jerk! I'm not going to answer. Ryan heard her voice mail say in a happy voice, Hey! If you got this message, then obviously I'm not here. Leave a message after the tone! Ryan sighed and said, "Hi, Ella. Uh, you usually answer on the first ring, why won't you answer? Uh, well, that's all, I'll talk to you later, I hope. Please tell me why you're so mad at me!" When Elaine heard Ryan hang up, she sighed and said softly to herself, "Shouldn't he know why I'm so angry at him? What if, no, Sally would never do that to me."

She sighed, and continued packing for a flight to U of H, and she looked at her silk dress that she loved so much, and she smiled while thinking, That's the dress I wore on Ryan and I's half avesry, oh he was so cute when he didn't understand what a half aversry is. She looked at it and then it hit her, she should take it along for just one good memory she had left with Ryan, so she grabbed it, and packed it in with everything else. She went and got her toothbrush, brush, straightener, curling iron, triple barrel curling iron, makeup bag, mani-pedi kit, and finally, her clothes. She sighed as she tried to close it.

The suitcase refused to close, she had packed so much stuff, after all, it was going to be Labor Day weekend, in which she got around four days off because on Friday, which was the next day, which was in 5 hours, was Kelsi's birthday, and she was going to mail in her classwork to her teacher with online classes. On Saturday she never had school, Sunday she kept off because she was super religious, and Monday was Labor Day, which no one had school on, so she had a pretty much free schedule because she was a smart scheduler. And now she finally had packed everything into at least six different bags, so she could keep everything separate. Yes, six different bags, obviously she had a long weekend planned.

Elaine went out with her six suitcases, but before that, she said goodbye to Sally. Sally was sitting down in comfortable clothes when Elaine said, "Bye, Sally." Sally looked up from what she was doing on her laptop and said, "Wait, where are you going?" Elaine sighed and said, "My friend, Kelsi's, birthday party, and I'll spend probably the night there before going to my other friend's place. I might also get in an interview, so, I'll catch you later." Sally nodded and said, "Alright then, have a good flight!" Elaine walked out to find her plane already there, and she let the flight attendant get her bags while she boarded the plane.

Ryan also got on the plane with his bags, which totaled to two bags, one for his stuff, and one for who knows what else guys would bring that would only need two suit cases. Ryan saw Elaine and said to her cheerfully, "Hey Ella!" Elaine ignored him and Ryan looked confused and hurt by this. He sat down near her and asked, "Why won't you talk to me?" Elaine then looked at him with anger, confusion, and sadness etched everywhere, and asked hurt, "Why? Why won't I talk to a lying, cheating jerk? I don't know, Ryan!"

Ryan looked shocked and said in a tone that said that he had no idea what she meant, "Ella, what do you mean?" Elaine tossed him the tabloid that said the article and Ryan looked over it, and said, "Ella, these are lies! I would never cheat on you." Elaine looked at him and said regretfully, "I don't think I can trust you anymore. You have to earn trust, and just when you where starting to earn it, you betrayed it. That's not something I can just give you trust with." Ryan was upset and said, "I'll earn back your trust if I have to."

Elaine could tell he really would like to prove to her that he could be trustworthy, but she wasn't sure still. She wished she knew what the truth was, so she started dialing Kelsi. She heard Kelsi answer with a happy, Hello? She then heard a laugh, and Kelsi began again, Do you know how many times you guys have called us so far? Elaine laughed as well, and said, "Hey Kels! Have you gotten the recent Star magazine?" Yes, but I don't think that Ryan would cheat on you. "Does anyone really know what someone would do?"

Well, no, but he's the one who called me and said that he was going to propose to you on your 18th birthday. I thought it was so romantic. "Really? But then, who would tell this big of a lie?" Ryan said that Sally kissed him. "Sally? But she's my best friend! I trust her!" You trusted Nicholas. Elaine remembered how she trusted him, and it didn't turn out well. "That's true. Well, I guess I'll forgive him now. But I'll need to talk with Sally when I get back home as to why she would do this." You do that. I'll get back to studying.

Elaine laughed and hung up. "Ryan, after talking to Kelsi, I decided I will forgive you. You were telling the truth. But that's only a little bit of trust earned back. You'll still need to work back your trust." Ryan nodded, he knew she wasn't the type to immediately trust someone just because it turned out they where telling the truth. She wanted to know how much more trustworthy they could be.

_**(Ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(We die)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die**_

It's real late about a quarter to one  
I'm thinking of everything what we've become  
And I hate it, I thought that we could make it  
But I'm ready to jet this, just wanna forget about it

I saw her pictures in the letters she sent  
You had me thinkin' you were out with your friends  
I'm so foolish, playin' me like I'm stupid  
'Cause I thought it was just you and I, oh

**K**elsi was getting ready for her birthday party, everyone was coming over to their house that they finally had almost finished unpacking, the only two rooms left was her room and her bathroom, Jason had finished his room, she wasn't sure about his bathroom. Her hair was down in loose, auburn curls, and she was wearing the same thing that she wore on the triple win, she was suprised it still fit because after all, she was nineteen now. It was 3 AM, but when Elaine took off in her place it was 8 PM on Thursday, so she should be arriving at 6 AM, whereas the rest of the gang's flights where at 4 AM today.

So they would be arriving at 6 AM as well, since they had a two hour time difference between them. Jason was now dressed semi-formal, jeans, button down shirt, and tennis shoes with his class ring put away since he didn't like wearing it too much, but Kelsi loved wearing the class ring Jason bought her. It had a heart shaped place for the pink gem that sat in the circle that read 'East High Graduate of 2009 - Composer'. Engraved on the inside was Troy's nickname for her and her name, 'Playmaker Kelsi', and the reason Jason had that engraved was because Kelsi said how much she liked being called a playmaker.

Kelsi was thrilled when she saw it, and while Kelsi was reminiscing on memories, Jason was trying to remember when it was Kelsi said was the most romantic time for him to propose, and he remembered it after Kelsi said, "You know, it may just be me, but I think that the most sweetest Christmas gift a guy would give me is his heart. It's just such a magical time, or even maybe New Year's, but that's going to be Gabriella and Troy's marriage date, because that's they day they had a new year, and a new relationship."

Jason then knew that he would give her a promise ring for her birthday, she said how 'sweet' of Troy to get Gabriella her a promise ring, which was actually his varsity ring, but she said that it was the most wonderful thing a guy could give a girl. Jason sighed, he loved his varsity ring from when he finally made the cut, but it she said that if he gave it to her, she would know he really loved her. Only a true guy could give a girl such sacrifice to show how much he loved her. Jason sighed and took out his varsity ring and slipped it on.

He wanted to be able to remember where it was when he surprised her with it. Kelsi was knocked out of her reminiscing when she heard a knock at the door and she looked at the clock and it read '6 o'clock am', so she rushed to the door. When she opened it, everyone shouted, "Surprise! Happy 19th birthday, Kelsi!" Kelsi's hands flew up to her mouth, she wasn't expecting them to have her family here as well. Her mom came in and said, "Oh, Kelsi, happy 19th birthday! Your finally an adult! I remember when you first came home saying how happy you where that tomorrow was you 16th birthday." Kelsi smiled, her mom wasn't as embarrassing as her brother was.

Her brother came in and said sulkily, "Happy 19th birthday, Ms. I'm-So-Perfect-I-Got-A-Scholarship and mom's favorite because she went to U of H, the same school mom went to." Her dad came in and said, "Happy 19th birthday, sweetheart! When am I ever going to meet this Jason guy you keep telling me about." Jason came out, glad he cleaned himself up because her dad was here. "Right here, Mr. Nielson," said Jason, looking a little scared of her dad like most guys are of his girlfriend's parents. "Ah, good choice, sweetheart. He looks like a fine young man," said Mr. Nielson approvingly to his daughter.

Kelsi beamed and Troy went over to him saying, "Hey dude! It's been a long time since we last saw you! Made the team here?" Jason said, "Uh, well, I haven't tried out for the team. I'm guess you went varsity before anyone else." Chad laughed and said, "Nah, they said he was good, but next year would be better. He would be the first sophomore ever to try out for varsity there, and also, he was the first freshman to go for varsity as well. If he had made the cut, he also would have been the first freshman to make the varsity team!"

"As usual, and Zeke, what have you been up to? Tried any new recipes lately?" Zeke said, "Uh, no, but I have made a cake for Kelsi's birthday, Sharpay, can you show them the cake?" Sharpay brought in the four-tiered cake and on the top it had the number 19, and along the tiers it said, 'Happy Birthday Kelsi Nielson!' Kelsi gasped and said, "It's beautiful!" Then one of her cousins came in and said, "Hurry up, mom, they already brought in the cake!" Kelsi heard her Aunt Lucy say, "I'm coming, Jake here is a handful!"

Kelsi said, "I've been away from Aunt Lucy that long? How old is he?" Her cousin said, "That's it? No hello to your cousin Holly?" "Holly? Oh my gosh, last time I saw you, you where dancing with my brother at my Sweet 16 that we shared! How have you been?" Holly laughed and said, "Hey, can ya introduce me to your friends? Is anyone here single?" "Oh, Holly, this is Troy, Troy, this is Holly. Gabriella, this is Holly, Holly, Gabriella. Gabriella's dating Troy. Sharpay, this is Holly. Holly, Sharpay. Sharpay's sister of Ryan and dating Zeke. Holly, this is Ryan. Ryan, Holly. Ryan is Sharpay's brother, twin brother to be exact, and he's dating Elaine, also known as Ella."

They shook Holly's hand and Holly said, "Wait a minute, you know the Elaine Harrington? Ella, the same Ella whose mother owns the famous Harrington Homes?" Elaine stepped froward and said, "Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you, Holly." Holly said, "Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?" "Uh, maybe later. Just kidding, what do you have for me to sign?" Holly handed her the seventeen with her new look on it, and she said, "Ah, I remember this. Do you want me to sign the other photo as well?" Holly nodded as Elaine signed both pictures.

"There ya go. Now, anyway, this party isn't for me, since my birthday isn't until next week, which is my 18th birthday. But, Holly, is today your birthday as well?" Holly nodded and Elaine said, "Well, happy birthday to Holly as well!" Then Kelsi said, "Ok, and Holly, this is Jason. Jason, my cousin Holly. Jason's my boyfriend. Holly, this is Zeke. Zeke, Holly. Zeke is a baker who plays basketball and is dating Sharpay. Holly, this is Chad, Chad, Holly. Chad is dating Taylor who is Gabriella's best friend and is dating Chad's best friend Troy. Holly, this is Taylor, Taylor, Holly. Taylor is dating Chad, best friends with Gabriella who is dating Troy, who is Chad's best friend. Whew, that's a lot of names!"

Now I look back on the time that we spent  
And I see it in my mind playin' over and over again  
'Cause boy you got me breaking down  
And I just can't figure out why but this is what you said

**_(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(Till we die)  
We used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die_**

(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(Till we die)  
Boy I remember what you used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
  
Holly said, "Ok then, let me see then, Taylor's dating Chad, who's best friend is Troy, who is dating Gabriella, who's best friend is Taylor. Jason is your boyfriend, Zeke is Sharpay's boyfriend, who's brother is Ryan, who is dating Ella. Ok then, nice to meet you, Taylor, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Ella." "Hi," they simply said, and Elaine then said, "Tell us about you." Holly said, "Uh, ok, well, I don't have a boyfriend, my friend's names are Ashley, Miley, Vanessa, and Susan. Do any of those names ring a bell?"

Elaine gasped and said, "Ashley, Susan, and Vanessa go to your school? They where our BFFs, Ashley and Vanessa where on the cheer team, and Susan was a good friend of ours!" Ashley, Susan, and Vanessa knocked on the door and said, "Surprise! Hey, Holly, G, E, Troy, Chad, Tay, Shar, Zeke, Jase, and Kels! It's been a while." Miley knocked on the door, and said, "Troy! Hey there!" Troy said, "Sis?" "Yup! It's me," said Miley cheerfully. "Sis, it's been a while! Have you meet our Baby G?" "Yeah, I remember her. I like her still," said Miley.

Kelsi's Aunt Lucy entered into the room, and said, "Hey there, birthday gal! Where do we place the presents?" Lucy didn't look like she had two kids, she looked like she was still only 25 years old, when she was really 31 years old, her hair was still a dirty blonde, but she still had that kind face that said she was nice. "Aunt Lucy! You can place the gifts anywhere," said Kelsi. Lucy's husband, Philip 'Phil' Nielson, entered and Kelsi said excitedly, "Uncle Phil!" She hugged him, and she heard her cousin Keely say, "No hug for me?"

Her 15 year old cousin stood by the door, her light brown locks with natural blonde highlights shimmering, and when Kelsi saw her, she hugged her shrieking, "Cousin Keely! It's been a while!" Keely laughed and said, "Yeah, it has." She placed her gift in the living room with everyone else's and said, "So, where's the boy you keep talking about?" "Jason? He's over there," said Kelsi, pointing to the guy standing and talking to Greg, her dad, about something.

Jason was talking to her dad, and said, "Uh, Mr. Nielson? Can I talk to about something?" Greg said, "Oh, please call me Greg. Being called Mr. Nielson makes me feel like I'm old." Greg was 39 and he hated feeling like he was that age when he looked about 26, same for her mom, who was 38, but looked like she was 23 still thanks to taking care of herself. "Ok, uh, Greg, I was wondering, well, Kelsi said that it would be a great Christmas gift to be given is being proposed to, but, I wanted to know if you would approve of it."

Greg studied the 19 - almost 20 - year old boy and said, "You know, I was about your age when I proposed to Kelsi's mom. Same date, just a different year. Thing was, we didn't know she was pregnant, but I'm sure you two haven't done anything as stupid as we did." Jason said, "Yeah, that's true. Kelsi said she wanted to wait until we are married and I respect that from her. She wasn't like the other girls I had seen." Greg nodded and said, "Well, if you respect her enough to let her chose when she wants to do something that major, then I guess you deserve to marry her."

Jason said, "Really? Thank you so much, Greg! This means a lot to me." Jason had a smile on his face and Greg said, "Your welcome." Jason heard Kelsi say, "I want to open Jason's present first." Jason walked over to her, and said, "Kelsi, I wanted you to have this. I know how you said that it would be completely sweet to have a promise ring, and well, this was what I chose." Kelsi had a smile on her face and said, "Jason, that's so sweet of you!" She hugged him and Gabriella said, "Awww." Troy smiled and whispered, "Remember when I gave you mine?" Gabriella nodded.

Kelsi looked at the choices she had, and she said, "Huh, I guess I'll unwrap Sharpay's present next." She took the wrapping paper off it, and saw a DVD of Sharpay and Ryan performing all the plays that they said that they wouldn't do. She gasped and said, "Sharpay, these are the plays I wrote! You had never chose one of my comprehensions before, is this an apology for being so rude?" Sharpay said, "Yes, I had help from Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Ella, Chad, and Zeke to make it into DVDs and I got some help from some other people as well."

Kelsi said, "Thanks Sharpay! This really means a lot to me!" Kelsi then took Ryan's gift and when she opened it, she saw some music lined sheets for her to write plays on, and Kelsi said, "Oh my gosh! Ryan, this is just amazing!" Ryan shrugged and said, "Taylor helped set up the lines for me and I printed them myself at FedEx!" He said it proudly, and Kelsi laughed, he was so silly sometimes. Elaine handed Kelsi her present and when Kelsi unwrapped it, it was one of the songs Kelsi wrote for her, placed onto a CD that hasn't been released yet.

The cover read, 'Happy Birthday to Kelsi!' Kelsi gasped and said, "Ella, you haven't released this CD yet! Wow, how much did it take to make it?" Elaine laughed and said, "Only $50 and $5 to bribe the producers with. Seriously, they could've gone for higher, but they took $5." Kelsi laughed, and then opened Gabriella's gift, which was a gold ID bracelet, and Kelsi said, "Gabriella, this is great!" The engraving read, 'Jelsi 4ever', and Gabriella said, "I knew you'd like it." Kelsi opened Troy's gift, which was a photo of her and Jason holding the gameball in a frame.

On the bottom of the frame read, 'Playmaker: 2007'. Kelsi said, "Oh my gosh, Troy, this is fabulous!" She opened Chad's gift, which was the gameball he dug up signed by the gang, and Jason's name signed in the center, and she laughed and said, "Trust Chad to get you a basketball." Chad said, "Hey, I put some thought into it! It's the gameball that you and Jason tossed into the net!" Kelsi looked at Chad in shock, and so did everyone else, which was when Kelsi said, surprised, "You actually retrieved for my birthday?" Chad said proudly, "Yup!"

"That's so sweet of you to finally think of someone other than you!" Kelsi then unwrapped Taylor's gift, which was a guitar and a 'Learn To Play The Guitar' book. "Taylor, how did you know I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar?," asked Kelsi, amazed at Taylor's gift. "Jason told me about it, and how he wished he could get you that as well, but didn't have the money. So I went out and bought it," said Taylor. Jason blushed when Kelsi hugged him saying, "Aw, you wanted to get me a guitar and a book to learn how to play it!"

_**Visions in my mind of the day that we meet  
You showed me things that I'll never forget  
Took me swimmin' in the ocean  
You had my head up in the clouds  
Made me feel like I'm floating, yeah**_

You think I'm playin' when you know it's the truth  
Nobody else can do it quite like I do  
All my kisses and my lovin'  
But ain't nobody better than us, yeah yeah  
  
Taylor laughed and said, "Aren't you going to open your family's presents?" Kelsi looked and her eyes widen, more presents! Kelsi took Keely's first and unwrapped it to find a mani-pedi set, and she laughed. "Of course that would be Keely's present. She's addicted to mani-pedi parties," she said while she continued to laugh. Keely then defended herself with, "Can I help it if it feels great to be pampered once in a while?" Kelsi then opened Holly's gift, which was a Clean&Clear Advantage facial kit complete with a facial mask in several varieties.

"Thanks, Holly. I wondered what you would pick," said Kelsi. Holly nodded and Kelsi unwrapped Lucy's present, which was a makeup kit, which caused Kelsi to laugh once again. "Uh, thanks Aunt Lucy. Guess you weren't kidding when you said that you where going to get me a makeup kit," she said, still laughing. When she stopped laughing, she unwrapped her mom's gift, which was a CD by Gabriella, her first album. Kelsi said, "Thanks mom!" Her mom said, "Your welcome, open your dad's now." She opened it, and inside was a key.

"A key?" Her dad laughed and said, "It's the key to your first new car!" Kelsi gasped and said, "Thanks dad! This is the best birthday present yet!" Kelsi then opened her brother's gift, which was a card, and on it was, 'Happy Birthday.' Inside it read, 'I'm not giving ya a damn thing! Your present is that I'm not making fun of ya!' Kelsi laughed and said, "That's expected of you." Jake then handed Kelsi a tiny present and she opened it, which was a picture of him when he was a day old. "Awwww," cooed all the girls.

"Aw, Jake, you look so cute," cooed Kelsi. Then Phil handed Kelsi his gift, which she unwrapped to find a laptop. "Uncle Phil! This is the greatest, thanks!" She hugged Phil again and he said, "Ah, just doing my job." Holly had already gotten her gifts, and Kelsi said, "It's party time now! Let's start the party!" She put in Elaine's CD first, and "Just Bring It On (I'm Ready)" played from the stereo, one of the songs that Kelsi wrote for Elaine. Her voice started singing

_Hey now!  
Let's go!  
I'm so ready for this_

Buh-bye to the past  
Hello to our hast  
It's time to move  
And I'm ready to start

Hey now!  
Let's go!  
I'm ready  
Ready for new life  
Ready for college  
And ready for my future

Oh yeah,  
Bring it on  
Just bring it on  
I'm ready  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear Elaine's new sound, it was something Kelsi drummed up, and then the song continued on.

_Oh,  
We're in college  
Ready to go on to the future_

We're going to show them  
Show them how we roll  
Oh yeah

You heard me!  
It's time to be  
All the we can be  
And stop being what we used to be

Hey now!  
Let's go!  
I'm ready  
Ready for a new life  
Ready for college  
And ready for my future

Show them what's new  
And why we knew  
That this isn't rehersal

It's time to go  
Time to show  
Show them how we roll

I'm ready  
Ready for this  
Take it on  
I'm so ready

Hey!  
  
After dancing to that song, many people where exhausted, but Gabriella said to Kelsi, "Great job on it! It sounded awesome!" Kelsi laughed and said, "Elaine showed me what she though she should have, and surprisingly, was able to thing of great rhymes and rhythms to it." Elaine said, "Yeah, and the next song was something Kelsi also wrote for me."

_**Now I look back on the time that we spent  
And I see it in my mind playin' over and over again  
'Cause boy right now you got me breakin' down  
And I just can't figure out why you said**_

(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
(Till we die)  
We used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die

(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
(Till we die)  
Boy I remember when you used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
  
Gabriella and Sharpay were excited to hear it, and they heard a soft tune play and her singing softly along to it. It had a good beat but it then was starting to get a quick tempo, and Ryan really liked it as well, it seemed so much like Elaine speaking out. Everyone was getting into the groove with this one.

_Oh  
Rumors and lies  
They be hatin' on me_

But do they know me?  
I need my girls for support  
Going out, buy a drink  
Not gonna care, I'm not gonna think

It's like  
Who is this girl?  
Is it the truth?  
Them just lookin' for a story

Who else to use?  
Please, that's so far from true  
And I'm not going to go  
And let them take me away from what I know

And I dance  
The night says hello  
Yeah, get ready to go  
GNO with me  
So that I can be me

I don't need no one  
Just me and my girls for life  
Get out of the way  
We're taking the spotlight

Don't bother us tonight  
We won't need ya  
We'll be just fine  
Alone during GNO

The rumors are flooding  
I need to get out and prove 'em wrong  
But do I give a fuck?

No, but come on girls  
Let's get out and have a ball  
We don't need anyone to have fun

And I dance  
The night say hello  
Yeah, get ready to go  
GNO with me  
So that I can be me

I don't need no one  
Just me and my girls for life  
Get out of the way  
We're taking the spotlight

Don't bother us tonight  
We won't need ya  
We'll be just fine  
Alone during GNO

So can you say  
The word GNO  
Spread the word

We're going out  
And we don't want  
To be bothered with anyone  
So we're going out now

And I dance  
The night says hello  
Yeah, get ready to go  
GNO with me  
So that I can be me

I don't need no one  
Just me and my girls for life  
Get out of the way  
We're taking the spotlight

Don't bother us  
We won't need ya  
We'll be just fine  
Alone during GNO

Hey boy  
Have you had enough now?  
I said, hey boy  
Have you had enough now?  
Don't be calling me now

I won't answer on my phone  
'Cause ya know that it's GNO  
And don't ya wish I was there?  
'Cause ya know I fine and all

But did ya forget  
GNO means girls' night out?  
'Cause after all  
It's just me and all of my girls  
Out tonight, yeah

We're out  
It's GNO, and  
We're out 'cause  
It's GNO!  
  
Everyone was amazed at it, this one had three spoken rap lyrics, which Elaine didn't use all that often, but she finally chose to use three of them. It played the song up and made it interesting, and the song was called, 'Rumors and GNO', because that's what it was about, basiclly. That's when Holly asked Elaine about the song and Elaine explained with, "Well, this song came from me, but Kelsi set it to music. It was from a long time ago, but never made it into an album until now, because it had the 'F' word in it."

_**I guess it's over indefinitely  
But you and I know it's not that easy  
To let go of everything that we planned  
And start all over again, hey**_

Just blame yourself 'cause you blew it  
I won't forget how you do it, my sweet baby  
This is where the game ends now  
But somehow wanna believe somehow you and me  
We can figure it out

The next song was slower, more gentle, something Elaine wrote and talked to Kelsi about how to set music to. Kelsi decided on a slow music, because the song was very heartfelt, and very soft. It also had a chorus that was stronger then the rest of the lyrics, but followed a great beat.

_Oooh, I remember the day  
The day I knew that the way  
Wasn't how I thought it was  
It wasn't as hard as it could be_

And somehow I know that  
If we just knew how it would go  
Then maybe we'll make it through  
And then we can save this

I knew that there must be some catch  
After all the times I thought that  
Well, he must be the one  
I was wrong once again but you know

That I was wrong  
When stopped looking for that one  
I somehow managed to find you  
And that was more than anything I knew

Thank you for showing me  
How wrong I was about love  
Now I know that true love is real  
And it can be found almost anywhere

Thank you for showing me  
That love is meant to be  
Meant to be true

Thank you for showing me  
Showing me these things that where meant to be

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
Oooh, meant to be  
La la la la, la la la la

I know that sometime's it's too good to be  
Too good to be true  
But when you're around  
I melt in your strongs arms

I can't stop thinking about how  
You know me better then I did know you  
And it's strange how you always know  
Just what to say so I feel better about me

I keep thinking about you  
You seem to know how  
I live for those cheesy moments  
What I'm thinking about moments before

Thank you for showing me  
How wrong I was about love  
I somehow managed to find you  
And that was more than anything I knew

Thank you for showing me  
That love is meant to be  
Meant to be true

Thank you for showing me  
Showing me things that were meant to be

Sha la la la la la, Sha la la la la la  
Oooh, meant to be  
La la la la, la la la la

I know you are the one  
Because I know that you'll always be there for me  
Even when you aren't there  
You'll always be by my side, yeah

Everyday that I don't see you  
I miss you more then you know  
Because I just can't wait to see you  
And your smile that just makes my day

You're the one who gets to me  
I can be myself around you  
Because you see there real me  
And you understand me

You don't force me to change  
You like me just as I am  
Every girl looks for a guy like you  
I'm so glad that your with me now, yeh

Sha la la la, la la la la, la la la la  
It's like you were there for me  
Before you and I even met each other  
And I know it sounds cheesy

But it's true that it's more then just a crush  
Because after all we've been through, the rush  
It still gets to me at the silliest times  
But you understand how those times are special

Sha la la la la, la la la la  
Oooh, you're the one  
The one I've been looking for  
Even though I stopped looking before

Before I meet you  
And, oh, it just is something I know  
Sha la la la la, la la la la  
Oh, it's like you're an one in a million

Oh, an one in a million  
Type of guy that I was looin'  
The guy that was what I had been lookin' for  
Sha la la la la, la la la la, sha la la la la  
  
That's the one that then Lucy asked Elaine about, and Elaine said, "Well, it was dedicated to a very special someone, but any girl would love to use it to describe their boyfriends, because it describes that one in a million guy that every girl wants. It's basically a love ballad, and it was very hard to think of, but most people would understand it once they broke it down to describe it." Lucy nodded and said, "Who was the special someone it was for?" Elaine said, "Ryan. The song was speaking about Ryan, honestly, and the name of the song was 'Thank You', basically."

_**(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(Till we die)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die**_

Wanna make you say boy  
I wish that you could hold me when I'm lonely  
When I need someone to talk to you would phone me  
Just like everything you told me  
(When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die)

Boy, you forgot about the promises you made me  
And now we'll let the memories fade away  
But I remember when you used to say  
(When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die)  
  
The next song came on, it was Elaine's favorite from the CD, it was one that wasn't sappy, had a little more sass than usual, had more bass, had some spiciness, and was less of the 'Sweet-n-Innocent Elaine' vision. It was more of like a 'Good Girl Gone Bad' track, but wasn't really like that, more of just a more of a sassy spicy tune that girls would see as a more of the 'Real Elaine'.

_Hey now, Ella's back  
And she's got that rock  
She's all of that sass, she'll  
Oh, she'll show 'em how it's done, girl!_

Woah, back up a bit  
Sweet and Innocent is all about what?  
No way, I'm not that sweet  
I'm for that sass, and now  
Let's show them me  
  
Hey now  
Who's this son of bitch who  
Claims I'm as sweet as my songs?  
Well, I'm showin' 'em the real me

'Cause don't be lyin'  
Don't be hatin'  
Just cause you ain't got it  
Doesn't mean I'm fakin' it

Don't be lyin'  
Who said I was hatin'  
On my best friend?  
I don't be hatin' on me gals  
  
After all  
The paparazzi bein' annoying  
Thinking that I'm just a sweeting  
That ain't true 'cause I love that sass  
And play that bass

Woah, back up again  
I'm not the girl who you say I am  
'Cause I'm who I am and I'm  
Really, who did she think she was?  
  
Tellin' them lies about me?  
'Cause now I'm going to be  
Going to be me and show 'em  
I'm not playin' when it comes to my show

'Cause don't be lyin'  
Don't be hatin'  
Just 'cause you ain't got it  
Doesn't mean I'm fakin' it

I may seem like that girl  
But I ain't that gal  
'Cause that gal isn't me  
She's the girl you see  
  
Have you ever gone behind that girl?  
Seen who that gal is when ya ain't watchin her?  
Yeah, I thought so, so think clearly before priting that shit!  
Oh! Yeah, that's right, I just said what I though of it  
  
Yeah, you think you know me  
But have you ever seen me in my real setting  
In the club, partying for as long as I want to 'cause  
That's not just me only there

I make it on time, sure  
I stay clean, sure  
But that's just 'cause my life  
Ain't none of ya bize

'Cause don't be lyin'  
Don't be hatin'  
Just cause you ain't got it  
Doesn't mean that I'm fakin' it

Yeah, that's right  
I'm just gonna be me  
Not the girl you I am  
Because I ain't just what you say

_I have more than just that image  
Yeah, so stop picking around me  
Just because ya need a story doesn't mean I'm the story  
I'm a person, not a slut like Paris (what she say?)_

_Yeah, me and my girls  
We would love it if ya just get up out of our face  
'Cause we're ready to spray ya guy's asses with mace!  
You got that, right?_

_Oh! I'm lovin' the showstoppin' powers  
But I would love it if I was able to show them  
How I felt about their stupid lies since I'm  
Already feelin' the haters_

_'Cause don't be lyin'  
Don't be hatin'  
Just 'cause you ain't got it  
Don't mean I'm fakin' it_

_I heard she's a primma donna  
Fakin' every move that she made  
She thinks she has it made  
Just 'cause her momma's rich_

_Bet she gets all her money for mommy  
Never has to lift her finger to work for it  
'Cause after all, why should she when she's got it?  
I'll even bet that she's too much of a goody-two shoes to even go for rap_

_Stop being so stupid  
I'm gettin' ready  
Gettin' ready to say  
Hey, I ain't no Primma Donna_

_I ain't no machine who can just take it  
'Cause then I might just blow ya out  
Out of my club, yeah!  
Didn't I just use rap, ya jerks?_

_'Cause don't be lyin'  
Don't be hatin'  
Just 'cause you ain't got it  
Don't mean that I'm fakin' it_

_YEAH!  
_  
_**(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(Till we die)  
We used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die**_

(We ride)  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
-(Till we die)  
I remember when you used to say  
When we ride, we ride, it's till the day that we die  
  
That song was the most shocking one, it was called, "Don't Be Lyin' Or Hatin'" because that's what the song was about. That one Gabriella asked about, in which Elaine replied, "I wanted to show people I'm not just sweet, I can be down right sassy, and also, I can be the girl they thought I never could be. It's more of like a good girl gone bad undertone, which most people would be shocked to hear. It's one of the reasons I dyed my hair black recently." It was true, when she said she was going to touch up her brown hair, she cam back with her hair done in a rock star look, that was sort of Ashlee Simpson, but she made it more of the rock star.

Elaine has never once dyed her hair blonde and she wasn't planning on dying her hair blonde once. But now, the next one was a duet with Gabriella, and everyone was looking forward to that one. It was sure to be spicy and sassy, something more along the lines like Elaine's last song was on the track. A soft, sweet melody came, and it was a duet of "When There Was Me And You," and Elaine's voice was first. (this time _this is both_ and this is Gabriella)

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here  
But all I want is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
_(I don't really care)

_I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams are meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
_(Because I liked the view)_  
When there was me and you

_Oh, when there was me and you  
I can't believe that I could be so blind  
_It's like you were floating  
_While I was falling  
__And I didn't mind  
Because I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
_(When I'm not sleeping, yeah!)_  
A wish upon a star that's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
  
_When there was me and you, oh  
_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel, _oh, made me feel_  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty, _oh yeah_  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
  
I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams where meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star, oh  
They just don't come true, yeah  
'Cause now even, oh, even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I like, oh, because I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
  
When there was me and you, oh yeah  
_I can't believe, oh, that I could be so blind  
It's like you where floating  
_(Floating, yeah!)  
_While I was falling  
_(Oh, while I was falling)  
_And I didn't mind, yeah  
Because I liked, oh, because I liked that view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know how good of a duet Elaine and Gabriella made, neither of them tried to knock each other out of the spotlight and it made it easier on the mixer who loved the two. Elaine and Gabriella smiled, and said, "It was fantastic, wasn't it?" Kelsi smiled, they where making her birthday perfect, it was exactly how she wrote it for them to sing.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter Four: Big Girls Don't Cry

**_The smell of your skin lingers on me  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown now  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity_**

The next song on her album was a remake of 'Kiss The Girl', which Sharpay sung with her just because it was the most fun to sing.

**_You sure about this?  
_Yes, but are you sure about it?  
_I am, I was just making sure you where  
_Is Ella afraid of losing her image?  
_(laughs) No!  
_Then lets do it, if you really aren't scared!  
_Bring it!_**

_Kiss the girl  
__Sha la la la la la la  
_Kiss the girl

There you see her  
_Sittin' there acros the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
_But you're dying to try  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, ya know ya do  
_It's possible she wants you too  
_There's one way to ask her_

It don't take a word  
_Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad_

_Your gonna miss the girl  
_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

_Now's your moment  
__Floating in a blue lagoon  
_Boy, you better do it soon  
_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
__And she won't say a word  
_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la la  
_My oh my  
_Looks like the boy's too shy  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la

Ain't that sad  
_It's such a shame, too bad  
Your gonna miss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la la  
__Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
_Go on and kiss the girl!

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
_Don't try to hide

_How you wanna kiss the girl  
_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
_Go on and kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
_It's such a shame  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!_

La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl!

_La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

Everyone was shocked at the fact Elaine remade 'Kiss the Girl' with Sharpay, she's mostly was against remaking the classics. And the fact that she did it with Sharpay, she was against Sharpay's kinds of remakes, but they worked it out, apperently. The next one was joint with Miley, called 'True Friend', and then was the duet with Fergie, entitled 'Glamorous'.

**_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do_**

(_Elaine,_ Miley, _both, _**intro, _elaine intro, _miley intro**)

_**Gosh, Miles, you sure?  
**_**Postive, let's make some noise!  
****_Girl, you are READY!  
_I know! Seriously, this could be totally fun!  
_I hear ya there! Girl, let's rock this house!_**

_It's Miley  
__With Ella  
_Remakin' True Friends!

_That's right  
We sign our cards BFF  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
_Million ways to, oh, make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me and you, oh, you got my back  
_Got my back, oh, and lookin' out for me  
_It's so good, so good to have you around  
__Know my secrets that I could never tell  
Oh, you know my secrets that I could never tell  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
_Break through my shell  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
_No need for one  
Cause ya keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
_Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend, true friend_

_Ya don't get angry when I change the plans  
_Somehow_, you're never out of second chances  
_Won't say_ "I told ya so"__, when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found_ (a true friend)

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
Ya pull me aside when something' ain't right  
Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Till it's alright again  
_You're a true friend, true friend_

True friend will go to the ends of the Earth  
_To find the things ya need  
__Friends hang on to the ups and downs  
_They find someone to believe in  
_And like a true friend,  
_True friend, you're here _'til the end  
Ya pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
__Ya talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
No need to pretend _you're a true friend  
_Oh, a true friend  
__You're here 'til the end, 'til the end  
Ya pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
__Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Til it's alright again

_You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

Everyone loved that song, it was such a sweet song dedicated to everyone who was there by their side until the end, in which they still are there for them. Elaine and Miley thanked them through a heartfelt song, and there was another duet with Gabriella entitled 'Let's Dance'. It was one of the most favorite ones that Gabriella and Elaine liked, it was a remake and remix of Gabriella's original 'Let's Dance', it was also the extended remix edition.

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_**

This song was one of Gabriella's more upbeat songs, it was also on Gabriella's latest album 'Baby G Does College and Remixes Herself Up!', which was the longest album title from any of them, since Elaine's latest album title was just titled 'Baby E's 19th!', which was meaning how she turns nineteen soon, and it arrives on her birthday. This song was so much fun for them to record as well. (_Elaine/**intro**_, Gabriella/**intro**, **Mia at the end**)

**_Have you ever done anything like this?  
_I don't know, aren't we recording right now?  
_I dunno, why isn't the, oh, it is on. Oops.  
_(laughs) It's okay, we all make mistakes sometime!  
_True, I think the same thing happened with the last two songs on this album.  
(both laugh)_ Girl, you are a train wreck waiting to happen!  
_Thank you! Let's do this!_**

_Daaaaaaance!  
Daaaaaaance!  
_Daaaaaaaance!  
_It's so hot (so hot)  
__I can't stop  
The music__ fills the room  
Viberations  
Sensations  
_The beat goes boom, boom, boom

I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance (let's dance_ (let's dance)  
_Show me (__show me_(show me)  
_Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Take me (take me) (take me)  
Shake me (shake me) (shake me)  
Make me (make me) (make me)_

_Just like that  
_Don't hold back  
_Don't hold back, no  
_Get crazy on the floor  
_Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long_

I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
I've got to keep it together (together)_

Watch the crazy people dance

_Let's dance (let's dance_ (let's dance)  
_Show me (show me_ (show me)  
_Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance  
Take me (__take me_ (take me)  
_Shake me (__shake me_ (shake me)  
_Make me (__make me_ (make me)

_Let's dance (tonight)_(tonight)  
_Show me (__feels so right)_ (feels so right)  
_Control me  
Let's dance (__right now_ (right now)  
_Take me (__spin me round_(spin me round)  
_Shake me (__shake me down_ (shake me down)  
_Make me_

_Make me_

_Look in my eyes  
_Look in my eyes  
_Look in my eyes  
__You'll realize (realize)  
_We can't deny  
_I'm into you and you're so into me  
You know you can't fight what's meant to be  
Fight what's meant to be_

_(Let's dance)  
__Yeahhhh!  
_(hold me)

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feel so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spine me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me

_Let's dance!_

**Are we done yet?  
_Turn the mic off!  
_Ok.**

**_The path I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_**

Everyone was suprised at the fact Gabriella even sang a song like that, much more suprised she even sang a duet, which was really weird, because anytime Elaine sings duets, the person that she has the duet with is in the studio. How did they know? Look back, they all have the little spoken part with the begining, and it was weird the Elaine did that, because she rarely did intros. The next one was a duet with Fergie, 'Glamorous'.

**Wow, I'd never thought I'd do a live duet  
_Really? It's super fun!  
_It might be, and also, ya really seem optimistic  
_Yea, I'm always like that, also headstrong  
_Isn't that a song from Sharpay's album?  
_She agreed to do a remix for this album, as long as she gets two songs  
_At the very least?  
_Hell, I offered her four song duets. She's fun to sing with  
_She's very flashy  
_She's just all about that Glamour, and speaking of Glamorous, let's hit it!_**

_If you ain't got no money, take yo broke ass home  
_If you ain't got no money, take yo broke ass home, yeah!

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We're flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast line _but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy

_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

Wear them gold and diamond rings  
_All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperones and limosines  
Shoppin' for expensive thangs_

_I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
_I'm not clean, I'm no pristine  
_I'm no queen, I'm no machine_

_I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell_

_After the show or after the Grammys  
I like to go out with the family  
Sippin', reminicing the days  
I still had a Mustang and now I'm_

First class up in the sky  
_Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
_The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
_By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy

_I'm talkin' champagne wishes, cavier dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I got enough money in the bank for the two of us_

_Plus I got enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous, Robin Leach'll be jealous  
Half a million stones, takin' trips from here to Rome  
So if you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We're flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous  
__(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
_By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

_I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me all these crazy things I don't wanna know  
(Fuck y'all!)  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you, really, though_

_'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope  
Damn, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
_I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know

_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_My daddy told me so  
_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_He let his daughter know  
_(If you ain't got no money take you' broke ass home)  
_My daddy told me so  
_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_He let his daughter know

**Wow, that was amazing. You rock!  
_Thanks, so do you!  
_I didn't know America's Sweetheart was a natural at this.  
_Why does everyone insit on calling me America's Sweetheart or America's Angel?  
_I know, making up lies about someone is really fucked up.  
_I'll say! Oh, wait, is this mic still on?  
_Damn, it's still on. Why'd they leave it on?  
_Turn the fucking mic off, Tia!  
My name is Mia, fyi!  
Whatever, Mena, Mia, Tia, Gia, whatever, just turn the fucking mic off!_**

They laughed at the ending and Elaine said, "She refused to edit it out because I had to learn her name, now I have to remove it myself." Gabriella said, "Mia is very evil, and just a plain bitch. She's very senstive, because, as it turns out, London didn't remember her name at all, and she got mad about anyone who doesn't know her name anymore. Plus she's just out to make a buck."

**_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do_**

The next song was a remix of 'With Love', that Elaine sung solo, because Hilary Duff couldn't make the duet scheduled, instead, she gave her the rights to sing it just for one album, as long as it wasn't too similar to her song.

**_Where's Hilary?  
_She couldn't make it.  
_I'm flying solo? Cool. Let's do this!_**

_With, with, with, with love  
With, with, with, with, with love  
Just do it with, with, with, with, with love_

_I don't mind you tellin' me what's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speakin', speakin' up  
I know sometimes I can be, I can be all wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush, such a rush, a rush_

_Just slow me down, slow me down, me down  
Tell me tomorrow everything will around, everything will be around, around  
Just slow me down, slow me down, me down  
You're, you're, you're the one who keeps me on the ground_

_Baby, you could be  
Baby, you could be  
Baby, you could be_

_Baby, you could be tough (you could tough)  
Say enough is enough (enough)  
You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love_

_Tell me I'm  
That I'm__  
Don't think_

_Tell me I'm wrong (wrong)  
That I'm coming on way to strong (strong)  
Don't think I'll be crushed (crushed)_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love_

_I can take your honesty, all your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all, all, all, all the time (all the time)  
I wanna be, be, be, be there for you the way you've been, been, been there for me  
Always, always, always, always help me walk, walk, walk the line (walk the line)_

_Just, just, just, just, just slow me down (slow me down)  
I know you will always be, be, be, be around_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be_

_Baby you could be tough (tough)_

_Say enough  
Say enough  
Say enough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You could even be  
You could even be  
You could even be_

_You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_You could tell me  
You could tell me  
You could tell me_

_You could tell me wrong_

_That I'm  
That I'm  
That I'm_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll  
Don't think I'll  
Don't think I'll_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_All this time we finally know each other  
Now that, now that I've been leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're  
You're  
You're right when you're right  
You're wrong when you're wrong  
And I can be  
I can be weak 'cause I know you'll alway  
Always be strong_

_Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be tough_

_Say enough is  
Say enough is  
Say enough is  
Say enough is enough_

_You could  
You could  
You could  
You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love_

**_How was that?  
_Great remix! Wait, the mic's still on.  
_Press the little red button, Mia.  
_Hey, you remembered my name. But I don't see no red button.  
_It's right there, Mia!  
_Which red button, oh, ya mean this one?**

Of course Mia would miss the red button, that's why there was mostly intros and exits, since Mia would be evil and turn it on too early and record the after conversation. So you would know what's going before and after, that's how you would notice the fact that she sung live duets. The next duet was another with Gabriella called 'Say Ok (Remix It!)', a favorite of Elaine, but Gabriella didn't like it because it was overdramatized and not her style. It was more funky, and a lot more fun to dance to, since she made great duets with Elaine.

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_**

This one was full of Sharpay-like beats, Elaine-style singing, Gabriella-style breakdowns, and just a mix of them, but really wasn't a duet, because it included Sharpay with a tiny peice in the song. (_Elaine/**intro**, Gabriella**/intro and all of them (Sharpay, Ella, Gabi)**,_ Sharpay/**intro**, just Sharpay and Elaine, **_spoken (during song)_****Mia**)

**_I can't wait to get started on this  
_Yeah, yeah, let's get started, the mic's on.  
You always have the mic on before we start singing.  
_Why do we always have to have an intro?  
__Beats me, ask Mia, she'd know.  
_Because I want everyone to know that you guys are all there.  
Technology has gotten to the point where you don't notice if we aren't really there.  
_That's very true, now, let's do remix of my song!_**

_Elaine, aka Ella Elle in the house, remixing Baby G!  
_Sharpay doing remix of Baby G!  
_Baby G, singing remix style!  
**Now let's get this party started!**_

_Work it girl, now let's show 'em how it's done!  
Oh, you are fine, you sweet  
Fine I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
_When your close I don't breath  
I can find no words to speak and I feel sparks  
**_Feel sparks_**

_But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
_Looking for true love  
_No, I don't want to start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

_When it's not  
When it's not  
_When it's not alright, when it's  
_When it's not alright, when it's not  
When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_(Will you try to make me feel better)  
__**Will you say alright?  
**Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
_Whatever, or will you  
Or runaway?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, don't runaway

When you call I don't know  
_When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys  
_I'm so shy (so shy)_

But I don't wanna be into you  
_If you don't treat me the right way  
**See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!**_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
_Will you try to make me feel better?  
_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
**Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?**_

Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, oh, don't runaway, don't runaway

**_Let me know that it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll safe  
I don't want you to runaway_**

**_So let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?_**

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
_Will you try to make me feel better  
**Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?**_

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't, oh, don't runaway, boy, don't runaway

Say ok  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok

_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't, don't, don't runaway_

**_Told you we could do it!  
_Yeah, and it's amazing if you play it back!  
_It's like, a totally different sound, like a remix alright.  
_That's because it is, nuts for brain people in the room!  
_Mia, I'm going to take ten dollars off you're pay if you don't stop the smart mouth!  
_You can't do that! I'm barely making mininum wage!  
No, you're making ten dollars an hour, that's not mininum wage.  
_True, and turn the mic off, Mia, or else that's another five off your pay!  
_Gosh, you guys are so grouchy after you finish a song.**

Of course Mia would leave the mic on before and after a song, the next one was a complete solo written by Kelsi for Elaine to sing, and was an amazing song that could express how she felt when she helped write it. The title wasn't easy to remember sometimes, but it was right now, the title of it was 'Myself, Me, and Some Rumors', which could be hard to remember, since the song wasn't just about her, her, and rumors, it was all over the place, which was what made it an interesting title for the song. What was amazing was that Gabriella even agreed to doing a trio that included Sharpay in it, since her and Sharpay normally don't get along, music wise.

**_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine_**

The song was completely upbeat, like a remix, but really isn't a remix of anything, though it seems to have a beat like it's an extended remix of 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan, but never was, because Elaine is in a huge fight with Lindsay. Elaine fights subletly, but Lindsay seems to have nothing that could be called subtly. Anyway, the song was something of a shocker for some people, but they get over it soon.

**_Ok, I think I'm ready.  
_Ok girl, let's get this party started!**

_Oh, myself, me, and dem rumors  
It's me Ella Elle, back for more party mixes!  
Let's bring the house down and show 'em_

_What up is what I here  
All this time  
And I'm wasting time on me  
Not bothering with anything else_

_'Cause if the paparazzi say somethin'  
Everyone gotta believe in what they say  
Wish they would just back on up off of me  
And let me live my life_

_It's just myself, me, and some rumors  
When I don't know who to blame  
It's just me blaming her about the lies  
This game is getting old, I just have to say_

_Yes, it' getting old and now  
All I have for you now to know  
Is just to stop lying about me_

_When will they understand  
Me and my girls for life stand  
We stand as one and never back down  
No matter how much you pull us down_

_Me and my boy are one  
We don't take this crap from anyone  
And we don't listen to them liers  
Because we know in who our faith lies_

_It's just myself, me, and some rumors  
When I don't know who to blame  
It's just me blaming her about the lies  
This game is getting old, I just have to say_

_Yes, it's getting old and now  
All I have for you now to know  
Is just to stop lying about me_

_Break it down  
For them idoits when  
They just don't know when to quit_

_Listen here, I ain't lyin'  
Me and my girls will never be apart  
She may say something that lie about our part  
And try to turn my friends against me_

_But we know what we belive in  
And it ain't no lies in which you hatin'  
Just because we got more then you do  
And show the break down, you_

_It's just myself, me, and some rumors  
When I don't know who to blame  
It's just me blaming her about the lies  
This game is getting old, I just have to say_

_Yes it's getting old and now  
All I have for you now to know  
Is to just stop lying about me_

_Where do I go from here?  
I just wanna have some fun and live  
It's hard to do so with all the rumors  
All the lies I'm so sick and tired of_

_So back off and listen up  
Because nothin' is gonna stand in my way  
Of something that belongs to me_

_It's just myself, me, and some rumors  
Some rumors  
Some rumors  
Myself, me and some rumors  
Me and some rumors  
Me and some rumors_

That was the end of the song, at the last lyric, it faded out, and was something Kelsi loved hearing, but that was the end of the soundtrack, which meant that it was time to DJ on up Gabriella's new CD, but first, Kelsi told Elaine, "Elaine, that was wonderful! I loved it, and thank you for singing it how I wrote it!" Elaine laughed and said, "No problem, but I believe Gabriella needs to play her CD, 'Baby G Does College and Remixes Herself!', one very long title as well." Gabriella laughed, and took out Elaine's CD and placed hers in.

**_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I really wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds_**

**G**abriella's latest CD had only one trio, one duet, and ten solos, which meant there was a total of twelve songs on there. The trio was the last song, the duet second to last, and the solos came before. (for this one, I will post a YouTube video on my FreeWebs page of it.)

_You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When your close I don't breath  
I can find no words to speak and I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

_Say alright, say ok  
When it's not alright, when it not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, don't runaway_

_When you call, I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, don't runaway_

_Let me know that's it's gonna be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to runaway_

_So, let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?_

_Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't runaway_

_Say ok  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok_

_Say ok  
Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't runaway, don't runaway_

Next track was a remix and remastered 'Baby Come Back', which was a hit because it was faster and more upbeat, nothing like Gabriella once was, but was more fun and energetic. (a/n: the original lyrics are kept, to hear the whole new thing, go to my FreeWebs page, posted on my profile and just a few edit: Baby V turns into Baby G.)

_Everyday, I try to play another game  
But my heart can't take it  
I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it_

_Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop to turn inside  
Oh baby please  
Give us on more try_

_I see you out with all friend  
Laughing it up as you pretend  
To have a good time  
I know 'cause I'm living the same life_

_So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_

_I wanna call, but then I stall  
__'Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
'Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know the day, my heart you'd break it_

_I know we made a mistake  
Can't you stop your foolish pride  
And come back to me  
Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again_

_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_

_You know you miss your Baby G  
And I can see it that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between isn't there_

_I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
It's you and me  
So I sing_

_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
Love baby  
Come back_

Next track was 'Afriad: The Remix', which everyone was really looking foward to. (That's also in my profile on FreeWebs, and I tried to find the most acurte lyrics, except for the fact I'm still having to get my paycheck cashed to by the CD. Don't worry, I'll have it soon!)

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory that I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean to push you away from me_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_You've got a way of easing myself out of me  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that it's not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't know why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I keep running in circles around you  
Are you the trap I want to fall into??_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see what's come over me_

This remix didn't have a music video because there was no music video to remix like with 'Say Ok' and 'Baby Come Back', so it was kept like that. That was three solos down, only seven more solos left until the duet, which was the suprise duet.

**_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serienty_**

_Drip drop, drip drop..._

_Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, in my room  
I think of you and start to cry_

_You know I'm emotional  
But still you broke my heart  
Let's make no mistakes_

_We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon_

_I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset_

_How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
__When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again_

_Drip drop..._

_When will they stop_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
__When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do_

_Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears_

Four of her solo acts, and a new one as well that was meant exclusively for clubs, in which Elaine had redone the place with a sliver disco ball and lights flashing everywhere in three minutes that she had from her last song, and flipped the lights. The song was Baby Come Back, and was remixed. (a/n: I'm not typing the lyrics for something that I've already done.) Five solo acts have been done now, and now was another remix, this time of Make You Mine.

_(All I wanna do is stand close to you)  
(All I wanna do is stand close to you)_

_I be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in to a place I can begin to understand  
I'm just happy you'r here to hold my hand_

_(CHORUS)  
__All I wanna do is stand close to you be by your side  
All I wanna do is make the world revole around you and I  
What would I give up?  
What would I go through to get it right?  
All I wanna do in this lifetime is to make you mine  
All I wanna do in this lifetime is to make you mine_

_My secrets out  
It's been hidden in my heart but  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad_

_(CHORUS)_

_And it's far to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me_

_(Make you mine)  
(yo)  
(All I wanna do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I wanna do is stand close to you)_

_(kiss)_

_(CHORUS)_

_Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na..._

**_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do_**

The next song was a remix of 'Lose Your Love', and that meant that six solo acts have been flipped through, and after this one, only three remixes remained left.

_If I should lose your love, boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubburn  
Too blind to see_

_That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love_

_I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes  
And see nothin' lookin' back at me  
It was then I realized that even though you were there  
Your heart was long gone_

_And right then I knew how lost I'd be  
Before you move on_

_If I should lose your love, boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubburn  
Too blind to see_

_That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love_

_Before it's final, before it's over  
I am asking you, please can we try this once more  
Just hold me tight, don't ever let me go  
And if never comes around, I just want you to know_

_I want you, I need you, can't lose you tonight  
I won't do nothing to lose you  
I won't lose this fight  
I'm gonna make it right_

_If I should lose your love, boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubburn  
Too blind to see_

_That I should lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love_

That one had everyone pumped on the dance floor, Kelsi said, "Wow, Gabriella, your sound is getting less shy and tons more confident. I guess going through college has really changed you." Gabriella nodded and said, "Well, it's just that I wanted to experince singing somethings more fun, more upbeat, and more of what I had never tried before. It's just like Ella when she experimented with her new sounds." Elaine nodded, she did the same thing. The next song was another remix of Drip Drop, which was different then the last one. (a/n: once again, not typing up the same song from the same album.)

Throughout the song, everyone was doing something different. Troy and Gabriella were talking about all the songs, since sometimes there's meanings to them, and Gabriella was explaining them from song to song. Gabriella was talking currently about the first song, "Say OK was just like the time when we where all about something, and how that it's never easy to go through life, you know? And then Baby Come Back, Troy, you obviously can't tell me you don't know what it was about! Afraid, hm, let's see, it was talking about Ella!"

Troy looked confused and then his face light up and said, "Oh, like when Nicholas abused her?" "Yes, and Drip Drop is just the same thing with Ella, she was holding back everything. Lose Your Love, Troy, was refering to Ella's hard breakups with Ryan in the past, you know how she's had those times when she's been apart from Ryan a long time." Meanwhile, Elaine and Ryan were talking about Sally and Aurora, Elaine saying on the subject, "I'm sorry, it's just I've been broken up with you so many times, I just don't know who to trust."

"Why don't you trust someone who told you the truth, instead of someone you just met?" Elaine sighed, and knew in her heart that Ryan was telling the truth, but still wasn't sure about it, and was just confused. She sighed and said, "I don't know." During then, Chad and Taylor where discussing about when Taylor was going to start on her record deal. "I don't know Chad, what if they don't like it? You know how it can be in the industary," said Taylor confused. Chad smiled and said, "Well, Taylor, I know you have a great voice. It's strong and can hold notes, why don't you go for it?"

"But, I'm still not sure...," said Taylor, trailing off. Meanwhile, Kelsi and Jason where on the dancefloor, dancing. There was Zeke, who was talking to Sharpay next to the cake. "I told you Sharpay, Kelsi has to be the one who cuts her cake." "But I just want one slice, Zeke! Pretty please?" Zeke replied, obviously immune to the puppy dog pout she was giving, "No, and I'm not falling for that puppy dog pout."

After this song, on came something that wasn't a remix, it was just Gabriella's favorite original.

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da  
Oh oh oh yeah_

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows... she can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy... could stand... a chance_

VAMP  
_She makes it look easy (oh oh)  
In control completely (in control)  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

CHORUS  
_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never going to stop  
(You know it... we know it)  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her ha ae ae ands_

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have better (watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you... really like it... or not  
(Ha ha)_

VAMP  
_She make it look easy (oh oh)  
In control completely (oooh oooh oooh)  
She'll get the best of you... every single... time  
That's right... no no no you should_

CHORUS

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules (yeah)  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only going to lose (oh)_

_Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin' on (yeah)  
We been tryin' to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

_Uh  
That's right  
Hey  
Come on now_

_Oh oh oh oh  
That's right  
da da da da, da da da da, da da da da  
Oh, you should never_

CHORUS  
_Never underestimate a girl (oh oh oh hey)  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl (hey)  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands(ooooh)_

CHORUS  
_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants (hey hey)  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl (underestimate)  
She's always got a plan (got a plan)  
The world is in her hands_

Then Kelsi asked the question her producer, Mia, asked her, "Why's that on there if there's no remix yet?" Gabriella smirked and said, "That's my favorite song." Sharpay laughed and said, "You go Gabi!"

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blankent  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_**

The last solo song was one that had never before been released on one of her albums, except for the entire gang's last album together, in which they where told after this, they needed to grow up. (a/n: this is called 'All or Nothing', so listen to it on my FreeWebs page, it really is from High School Musical 2, NOT ON VANESSA HUDGENS'S DEBUT ALBUM!!!! Disclaimer: I did not find this myself. I had help from the web. And I do not have Verizon On Demand, I WISH!)

_They can play "let's pretend"  
Make em like them my best friend  
Telling their lies  
And scheming behind my back  
Make fiction, not a fact  
Try to rewrite my life_

_But they ain't got a clue  
If I where in their shoes  
I'd shut right up_

_Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
No compromise  
'Cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing_

_They can laugh all they like  
Got no need to justify_

_I am who I am  
And they can do their worst if they dare  
If it makes them happy we don't care  
It's out of their hands_

_'Cause they ain't got a clue  
If we were in their shoes  
We'd shut right up_

_Take us as we are  
Or not at all  
We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one  
No comprosmise 'cause it's our life  
It's all or nothing_

_Take me as I am  
Or not at all  
I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one  
Not compromise 'cause it's my life  
It's all or nothing_

That song was never used on one of her albums until now, and it was time for the suprise: it was Chad who sung the duet with her, and was entitled 'Still There For Me', but it was a remix of the original, which was on Chad's CD.

(_Chad_, Vanessa, _both_)

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

CHORUS

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

CHORUS

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

That one was one where the duet wasn't in the studio, they just sung their parts seperatly, and it was mixed into one. The next one, the trio, was the same one off of Elaine's album. (a/n: I'm tired of writing lyrics, so I'm not repeating it) When they finished the album, it was amazing, and Kelsi said, "Thanks, Gabi, and Ella." Miley had given her a CD of her latest remixes, but said that she shouldn't play it at the party because her brother was here.

The party was ready for some cake, and now, just as it was time for Kelsi to cut the cake, the cake-

_**The smell of your skin lingers on me  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown now  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**_

The next song on her album was a remake of 'Kiss The Girl', which Sharpay sung with her just because it was the most fun to sing.

_**You sure about this?  
**_**Yes, but are you sure about it?  
**_**I am, I was just making sure you where  
**_**Is Ella afraid of losing her image?  
**_**(laughs) No!  
**_**Then lets do it, if you really aren't scared!  
**_**Bring it!**_

_Kiss the girl  
__Sha la la la la la la  
_Kiss the girl

There you see her  
_Sittin' there acros the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
_But you're dying to try  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, ya know ya do  
_It's possible she wants you too  
_There's one way to ask her_

It don't take a word  
_Not a single word  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad_

_Your gonna miss the girl  
_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

_Now's your moment  
__Floating in a blue lagoon  
_Boy, you better do it soon  
_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
__And she won't say a word  
_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la la  
_My oh my  
_Looks like the boy's too shy  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la

Ain't that sad  
_It's such a shame, too bad  
Your gonna miss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la la  
__Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
_Go on and kiss the girl!

_Sha la la la la la  
__Don't stop now  
_Don't try to hide

_How you wanna kiss the girl  
_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
__La la la la, la la la la  
_Go on and kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
__My oh my  
__Looks like the boy's too shy  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
_It's such a shame  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!_

La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl!

_La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

Everyone was shocked at the fact Elaine remade 'Kiss the Girl' with Sharpay, she's mostly was against remaking the classics. And the fact that she did it with Sharpay, she was against Sharpay's kinds of remakes, but they worked it out, apparently. The next one was joint with Miley, called 'True Friend', and then was the duet with Fergie, entitled 'Glamorous'.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do**_

(_Elaine,_ Miley, _both, _**intro, **_**elaine intro, **_**miley intro**)

_**Gosh, Miles, you sure?  
**_**Postive, let's make some noise!  
**_**Girl, you are READY!  
**_**I know! Seriously, this could be totally fun!  
**_**I hear ya there! Girl, let's rock this house!**_

_It's Miley  
__With Ella  
_Remakin' True Friends!

_That's right  
__We sign our cards BFF  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
_Million ways to, oh, make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me and you, oh, you got my back  
_Got my back, oh, and lookin' out for me  
_It's so good, so good to have you around  
__Know my secrets that I could never tell  
__Oh, you know my secrets that I could never tell  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
_Break through my shell  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
_No need for one  
__Cause ya keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
__You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
_Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Till it's alright again  
__You're a true friend, true friend_

_Ya don't get angry when I change the plans  
_Somehow _, you're never out of second chances  
_Won't say _"I told ya so"__, when I'm wrong again  
__I'm so lucky that I found_(a true friend)

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
__Ya pull me aside when something' ain't right  
__Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Till it's alright again  
_You're a true friend, __true friend_

True friend will go to the ends of the Earth  
_To find the things ya need  
__Friends hang on to the ups and downs  
_They find someone to believe in  
_And like a true friend,  
_True friend, you're here _'til the end  
Ya pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
__Ya talk with me now and into the night  
__'Til it's alright again  
No need to pretend _you're a true friend  
_Oh, a true friend  
__You're here 'til the end, 'til the end  
__Ya pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
__Ya talk with me now and into the night  
_'Til it's alright again

_You're a true friend  
__You're a true friend  
__You're a true friend_

Everyone loved that song, it was such a sweet song dedicated to everyone who was there by their side until the end, in which they still are there for them. Elaine and Miley thanked them through a heartfelt song, and there was another duet with Gabriella entitled 'Let's Dance'. It was one of the most favorite ones that Gabriella and Elaine liked, it was a remake and remix of Gabriella's original 'Let's Dance', it was also the extended remix edition.

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**_

This song was one of Gabriella's more upbeat songs, it was also on Gabriella's latest album 'Baby G Does College and Remixes Herself Up!', which was the longest album title from any of them, since Elaine's latest album title was just titled 'Baby E's 19th!', which was meaning how she turns nineteen soon, and it arrives on her birthday. This song was so much fun for them to record as well. (_Elaine/__**intro**_, Gabriella/**intro**, **Mia at the end**)

_**Have you ever done anything like this?  
**_**I don't know, aren't we recording right now?  
**_**I dunno, why isn't the, oh, it is on. Oops.  
**_**(laughs) It's okay, we all make mistakes sometime!  
**_**True, I think the same thing happened with the last two songs on this album.  
**__**(both laugh)**_**Girl, you are a train wreck waiting to happen!  
**_**Thank you! Let's do this!**_

_Daaaaaaance!  
__Daaaaaaance!  
_Daaaaaaaance!  
_It's so hot (so hot)  
__I can't stop  
The music__ fills the room  
Viberations  
Sensations  
_The beat goes boom, boom, boom

I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
_I've got to keep it together  
__I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance (__let's dance_(let's dance)  
_Show me (__show me_(show me)  
_Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance)  
Take me (take me) (take me)  
Shake me (shake me) (shake me)  
Make me (make me) (make me)_

_Just like that  
_Don't hold back  
_Don't hold back, no  
_Get crazy on the floor  
_Get crazy on the floor  
__We'll have fun  
All day long_

I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
_I've got to keep it together (together)  
__I've got to keep it together (together)_

Watch the crazy people dance

_Let's dance (__let's dance_(let's dance)  
_Show me (__show me_(show me)  
_Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (let's dance  
Take me (__take me_(take me)  
_Shake me (__shake me_(shake me)  
_Make me (__make me_(make me)

_Let's dance __(tonight)_(tonight)  
_Show me (__feels so right)_(feels so right)  
_Control me  
Let's dance (__right now_(right now)  
_Take me (__spin me round_(spin me round)  
_Shake me (__shake me down_(shake me down)  
_Make me_

_Make me_

_Look in my eyes  
_Look in my eyes  
_Look in my eyes  
__You'll realize (realize)  
_We can't deny  
_I'm into you and you're so into me  
You know you can't fight what's meant to be  
Fight what's meant to be_

_(Let's dance)  
__Yeahhhh!  
_(hold me)

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feel so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spine me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me

_Let's dance!_

**Are we done yet?  
_Turn the mic off!  
_Ok.**

_**The path I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

Everyone was surprised at the fact Gabriella even sang a song like that, much more surprised she even sang a duet, which was really weird, because anytime Elaine sings duets, the person that she has the duet with is in the studio. How did they know? Look back, they all have the little spoken part with the beginning, and it was weird the Elaine did that, because she rarely did intros. The next one was a duet with Fergie, 'Glamorous'.

**Wow, I'd never thought I'd do a live duet  
**_**Really? It's super fun!  
**_**It might be, and also, ya really seem optimistic  
**_**Yea, I'm always like that, also headstrong  
**_**Isn't that a song from Sharpay's album?  
**_**She agreed to do a remix for this album, as long as she gets two songs  
**_**At the very least?  
**_**Hell, I offered her four song duets. She's fun to sing with  
**_**She's very flashy  
**_**She's just all about that Glamour, and speaking of Glamorous, let's hit it!**_

_If you ain't got no money, take yo broke ass home  
_If you ain't got no money, take yo broke ass home, yeah!

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
__G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We're flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast line _but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy

_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
_The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous  
__(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

Wear them gold and diamond rings  
_All them things don't mean a thing  
__Chaperones and limosines  
Shoppin' for expensive thangs_

_I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
_I'm not clean, I'm no pristine  
_I'm no queen, I'm no machine_

_I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell_

_After the show or after the Grammys  
__I like to go out with the family  
Sippin', reminicing the days  
__I still had a Mustang and now I'm_

First class up in the sky  
_Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane, but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
_The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
_By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy

_I'm talkin' champagne wishes, cavier dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I got enough money in the bank for the two of us_

_Plus I got enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous, Robin Leach'll be jealous  
Half a million stones, takin' trips from here to Rome  
So if you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We're flyin' first class up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne, livin' my life  
In the fast lane but I won't change  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous  
__(The glamorous life)  
By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy  
__The glamorous, the glamorous  
_(The glamorous life)  
_By all the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy_

_I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me all these crazy things I don't wanna know  
(Fuck y'all!)  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you, really, though_

_'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope  
Damn, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
_I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know

_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_My daddy told me so  
_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_He let his daughter know  
_(If you ain't got no money take you' broke ass home)  
_My daddy told me so  
_(If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home)  
_He let his daughter know

**Wow, that was amazing. You rock!  
**_**Thanks, so do you!  
**_**I didn't know America's Sweetheart was a natural at this.  
**_**Why does everyone insit on calling me America's Sweetheart or America's Angel?  
**_**I know, making up lies about someone is really fucked up.  
**_**I'll say! Oh, wait, is this mic still on?  
**_**Damn, it's still on. Why'd they leave it on?  
**_**Turn the fucking mic off, Tia!  
**__**My name is Mia, fyi!  
**__**Whatever, Mena, Mia, Tia, Gia, whatever, just turn the fucking mic off!**_

They laughed at the ending and Elaine said, "She refused to edit it out because I had to learn her name, now I have to remove it myself." Gabriella said, "Mia is very evil, and just a plain bitch. She's very sensitive, because, as it turns out, London didn't remember her name at all, and she got mad about anyone who doesn't know her name anymore. Plus she's just out to make a buck."

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do**_

The next song was a remix of 'With Love', that Elaine sung solo, because Hilary Duff couldn't make the duet scheduled, instead, she gave her the rights to sing it just for one album, as long as it wasn't too similar to her song.

_**Where's Hilary?  
**_**She couldn't make it.  
**_**I'm flying solo? Cool. Let's do this!**_

_With, with, with, with love  
With, with, with, with, with love  
Just do it with, with, with, with, with love_

_I don't mind you tellin' me what's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speakin', speakin' up  
I know sometimes I can be, I can be all wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush, such a rush, a rush_

_Just slow me down, slow me down, me down  
Tell me tomorrow everything will around, everything will be around, around  
Just slow me down, slow me down, me down  
You're, you're, you're the one who keeps me on the ground_

_Baby, you could be  
Baby, you could be  
Baby, you could be_

_Baby, you could be tough (you could tough)  
Say enough is enough (enough)  
You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love_

_Tell me I'm  
That I'm  
Don't think_

_Tell me I'm wrong (wrong)  
That I'm coming on way to strong (strong)  
Don't think I'll be crushed (crushed)_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with, with, with love_

_I can take your honesty, all your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all, all, all, all the time (all the time)  
I wanna be, be, be, be there for you the way you've been, been, been there for me  
Always, always, always, always help me walk, walk, walk the line (walk the line)_

_Just, just, just, just, just slow me down (slow me down)  
I know you will always be, be, be, be around_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be_

_Baby you could be tough (tough)_

_Say enough  
Say enough  
Say enough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You could even be  
You could even be  
You could even be_

_You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_You could tell me  
You could tell me  
You could tell me_

_You could tell me wrong_

_That I'm  
That I'm  
That I'm_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll  
Don't think I'll  
Don't think I'll_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with_

_Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_All this time we finally know each other  
Now that, now that I've been leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're  
You're  
You're right when you're right  
You're wrong when you're wrong  
And I can be  
I can be weak 'cause I know you'll alway  
Always be strong_

_Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be  
Baby you could be tough_

_Say enough is  
Say enough is  
Say enough is  
Say enough is enough_

_You could  
You could  
You could  
You could even be blunt_

_Just do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with  
Just do it with  
Just do it with, with, with  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Do it with love  
Just do it with love_

_**How was that?  
**_**Great remix! Wait, the mic's still on.  
**_**Press the little red button, Mia.  
**_**Hey, you remembered my name. But I don't see no red button.  
**_**It's right there, Mia!  
**_**Which red button, oh, ya mean this one?**

Of course Mia would miss the red button, that's why there was mostly intros and exits, since Mia would be evil and turn it on too early and record the after conversation. So you would know what's going before and after, that's how you would notice the fact that she sung live duets. The next duet was another with Gabriella called 'Say Ok (Remix It!)', a favorite of Elaine, but Gabriella didn't like it because it was over dramatized and not her style. It was more funky, and a lot more fun to dance to, since she made great duets with Elaine.

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**_

This one was full of Sharpay-like beats, Elaine-style singing, Gabriella-style breakdowns, and just a mix of them, but really wasn't a duet, because it included Sharpay with a tiny piece in the song. (_Elaine/__**intro**__Gabriella__**/intro and all of them (Sharpay, Ella, Gabi)**_ Sharpay/**intro**just Sharpay and Elaine, _**spoken (during song)**_**Mia**)

_**I can't wait to get started on this  
**_**Yeah, yeah, let's get started, the mic's on.  
****You always have the mic on before we start singing.  
**_**Why do we always have to have an intro?  
**__**Beats me, ask Mia, she'd know.  
**_**Because I want everyone to know that you guys are all there.  
****Technology has gotten to the point where you don't notice if we aren't really there.  
**_**That's very true, now, let's do remix of my song!**_

_Elaine, aka Ella Elle in the house, remixing Baby G!  
_Sharpay doing remix of Baby G!  
_Baby G, singing remix style!  
__**Now let's get this party started!**_

_Work it girl, now let's show 'em how it's done!  
__Oh, you are fine, you sweet  
Fine I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
_When your close I don't breath  
I can find no words to speak and I feel sparks  
_**Feel sparks**_

_But I don't want to be into you  
__If you're not looking for true love  
_Looking for true love  
_No, I don't want to start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me_

_When it's not  
__When it's not  
_When it's not alright, when it's  
_When it's not alright, when it's not  
__When it's not alright, when it's not ok_

_(Will you try to make me feel better)  
__**Will you say alright?  
**__Will you say ok?  
__Will you stick with me through whatever  
_Whatever, or will you  
Or runaway?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, don't runaway

When you call I don't know  
_When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone every time  
_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys  
_I'm so shy (so shy)_

But I don't wanna be into you  
_If you don't treat me the right way  
__**See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!**_

_When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
_Will you try to make me feel better?  
_Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
__**Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?**_

Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok  
Don't runaway, oh, don't runaway, don't runaway

_**Let me know that it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll safe  
I don't want you to runaway**_

_**So let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?**_

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
_Will you try to make me feel better  
__**Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?**_


End file.
